A Curse of Fayte
by WinterierLionheart
Summary: A frightful play on words, the young Prince Lelouch was given a curse. But what was meant for one somehow turned into two.The second being one Suzaku Kururugi. A faerie tale, where C.c. is a Witch, Lancelot's a Dragon, and Kallen is a faerie!Fantasy. SxL
1. First Gift

_Summary: Britannia is a Kingdom of noble blood and at one time maybe even noble causes. But that was a very long time ago, now the warlock V.v. has control over the once great king Charles and is bent on power. That is until a certain young prince is born. Two princes actually. One in the small kingdom to the east and the other in Britannia, The Black Prince and the White Knight they will later be called and they are cursed together the same curse only a mirror of that curse. It binds them together and forces them into something they are not all that sure about. Together they can accomplish anything but can they survive separate long enough to work through their differences and faults to bring down an entire kingdom filled with fairies, witches and dragons? _

_Thanks for all your awesome support for all my other stories and I hope you guys like this one as well. _

_Also I don't do Disclaimers… they're stupid. Yeah, let me tell you I so own Code Geass…which is why some months I pay the last bits of my rent in change. Oh and I don't do warnings either, they are just stupid plot predictors anyway. So if you're ticked at something you read don't come yelling to me about it, you read at your own risk. _

* * *

Curse of Fayte

Chapter One

First Gift

12/21/2010 2:45 PM

The constant scratching didn't wear on his nerves quite like it used too. It could have been the fact that he had come to realize that snatching up the absurd black hawk feather quill and breaking it into several pieces would do no good what so ever in getting the witch's attention or that he simple had become accustom to hearing it every time he came. He stood in the entrance to the grand hall. The black eerily dark violet gleam of the polished marble had also been a hindrance to him the first few months of this. But standing there for so long it no longer bothered him knowing that the stone weren't naturally that hue. Now he never even batted an eye at the long marble hall that lead to the grand staircases he had yet to ever set foot upon. The large black columns towered over them to form a belted cathedral ceiling high above. It was only a few months ago that he had started to notice the bat fairies and night sprites inhabiting the deep intricate carvings near the top.

He looked back down from the stone cavern top as there was a brief pause in the scratching of the quill point. Before him was a small turret set in the same black stone that formed up several feet of more carvings and smaller black pillars. Atop this the stone had been formed (not cut, he knew none of this had been done by a stone mason) into a writers desk of sorts. There sat the Witch.

Bright apple green tresses pooled around her in silken piles as her cat like yellow eyes looked up from her writings to him. Her outfit was as always the same black variety of scandal but she was a witch so it was to be expected to a degree. He had always thought she looked like a sculptured statue. Her pale complexion and cold expressions only furthered that comparison as she looked at him. Her long delicate but most definitely feminine features caste her beauty to him, a spell possibly? He smiled wryly. No spell could break through his bonds. She gave a deep sigh as she slumped forward in an uncouth fashion to the one a person might think that she was made for. She rested her chin on her in her porcelain palm and finally acknowledged him with those golden eyes.

"Suzaku." she said in greeting.

Suzaku ducked his head in a hello. He was standing before her in his white knights cloths he had once used at court and other formal affairs. The white garb wasn't as pristine as it once had been but at the very least it was the best he had anymore. He still took pleasure in the fact that the boots were shined black, the gold buttons polished, the medals all in their respective places and not a single unsightly wrinkle was to be seen in the richly thick fabric despite the fact the uniform was stored in saddle bags for the most part. The only thing left in perfect mint condition was the amber gold jewel at his Suzaku's neck. It hung in a conservative setting of a round cut, connected to a simple silver chain.

"Why are you here?" the Witch huffed. "You and I both know he doesn't want to see you."

Suzaku let a sad smile grace his tanned features. "One day he may. All the same, I need to let him know I'm still here."

She gave a snort.

"Why are you here C.c.? Isn't your work for him done?"

"You mean haven't I caused enough chaos for the two of you?" C.c. asked eyeing him from her turret.

Suzaku gave a shrug.

"I'm here for his sake, Suzaku."

"So am I." Suzaku countered.

C.c. let out a growl. "Don't mock me."

"I would never consider it." Suzaku said giving a sweeping bow. The royal blue cape of his swung back in a flurry of material.

"hnnh." C.c. let out and sat up, correcting her posture. She pulled from one of the small drawers a piece of white parchment. She placed it before her and turned to take the hawk feather quill into her delicate hand. "The same message as always? Or would you like any variation."

"Tell him I love him." Suzaku said.

"That's not a variation." C.c. said as her eyes turned down to the paper and she quickly started to write in sharp spindly script.

Suzaku shrugged again. "Just make sure you tell him."

C.c. stopped abruptly she sat back looked at the piece of parchment before leaned down and added the final statement.

"I trust you're not writing nonsense." Suzaku said with a smile.

"I'm telling him some flaming homosexual has-been-Knight keeps showing up with his stick and iguana and that my advice is we turn the hounds on him."

"Perfect." Suzaku said toneless. "Although it's called a lance…and its ceremonial…of sorts."

"I don't care." C.c. informed him as she wrote still hunched over the parchment. She sat up then and filed through the contents of the desk in search of an envelope. "Besides, he isn't a princess, and the iguana is with you after all so really you have this all wrong."

"Lancelot," Suzaku corrected. "Isn't anywhere near the things I've seen wandering around this place."

"So you do admit he's an iguana?" C.c. said. She stopped an amused look pointed at the Knight before her.

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Just finish up will you."

A smile spread on her thin pale lips. "Of course." She folded the parchment nimbly before slipping the note in the envelope. She didn't bother with the raven seal any more. After so long what wash the point? The answer was always the same anyway. She leaned forward to the single dripping candle on the desk. She touched it and whispered something Suzaku never caught before reaching forward and letting the flames engulf the letter. The flame turned to violet just as they always did upon touching the parchment and the letter was dissolved into them quickly.

Suzaku waited patiently. He knew it would be a few minutes before a reply would come.

"Should we try to divulge in small talk or would you prefer the silence?"

Suzaku looked up at her, questionable expression on his face.

"Who knows we might actually get into some deep rooted and awe-inspiring conversation where we realize we're really not that different and that we should finally decide to be friends." She drawled on.

Suzaku just looked at her.

It was silent for a long moment.

"I hate you." Suzaku finally said.

"Likewise." C.c. agreed.

There was another long wave of silence.

"How's the iguana?"

"You hate him too, so why do you care?"

"You're right I don't." C.c. conceded.

Suzaku looked away clasping his hands behind his back. He was content just waiting. C.c. rolled her eyes and reluctantly turned back to her previous engagement. The scratching of the quill started again. Abruptly the flame at the candle irrupted. The first few times Suzaku had been startled at the thing, now he only looked over at it as usual. The envelope flew out from the flame as it turned violet. It glided out through the air to lightly land before C.c. She picked it up and pulled the note out immediately. Her eyes scanned over it quickly before she sighed and saying nothing she reached out and let it down to Suzaku.

Suzaku willingly stepped forward and reached out taking the small paper. The thick parchment he always used was soft under Suzaku's fingers as he stepped back and flipped the paper over to read what had been written in long spidery letters. Suzaku loved the script, different then C.c.'s elegant court script, but with the same backwards slant and long flowing letters. He loved that this particular script looked like a spiders web masterfully crafted across the page. No matter the words Suzaku always took comfort in his ability to instantly recognize that beautiful handwriting.

'_Leave'_

One word answers weren't uncommon. He used to get sentences when this had all started. He had even gotten a couple of paragraphs if Suzaku had caught him on a good day or more often on a very bad day. From there it had progressed to two or three sentences. Then the single sentence, that had lasted quite awhile until they slowly got shorter and shorter until Suzaku was only left with one word answers. It didn't bother him. They had both become more and more lax in this ritual. But that didn't mean Suzaku would ever stop.

"Like I told you, we both know he doesn't want to see you." C.c. said from above him.

Suzaku gave a short nod before tossing the thick parchment back up at the Witch.

C.c. caught it without much effort but raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to keep it."

"I have enough of them, believe me."

"But it's so heartfelt and comforting."C.c. said amused.

"It's one word."

"It's better than when he would send novels."

"Oh, yeah, at least I knew I was hated then." Suzaku said flippant.

"I hate you."C.c. provided with triumph.

"Thanks, what a pick-me-up."

"Anytime and your iguana sucks."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear it from you."

"Like hell." C.c. said in an ending-this-conversation-now kind of voice.

Suzaku didn't answer her as he smiled, gave a nod in goodbye, and turned to leave. The massive black wood doors sensed his desire to leave and magically swung open of their own accord.

They revealed the great white Lancelot. He looked at the opening of the doors swinging his great angular head around to spy Suzaku as he walked to him. The great dragon let out a roar which exposed the multiple rows of teeth. He turned like a cat, nimble, on his tree trunks for legs to face the entrance and his approaching knight. His long hooked claws pawed at the ground as he let out another roar this time straightening out his great white neck. He also stretched out the enormous bat like wings in a greeting, but almost translucent in their white color. The sun shined off of the pearly white scales that covered the rest of his body. He was truly a dragon meant for the day as the shine reflected in slightly blinding light pastels.

Lancelot straightened and watched Suzaku with his deep blue eyes. His head was horned starting at the long horn that tipped his nose the horns split to run up and form over the thick brows and then taper off at the back of his head where the long spined horns started. They extended down his long neck, shorter at the withers where there was a deep space that sat the once grand matching white and pale blue dragons saddle. All the saddle bags possible were equipped and full. The spines started right where the saddle ended, with barely enough room for the bedroll tied on to the back. From there the spines drew down, very long at the peak of his haunches, and followed to the tip of his long tail. At the end of the tail was a tuft of soft fur that Suzaku knew hid the spikes Lancelot could retract and extend. The long fur matched the same white fur that protected the soft underside of Lancelot's chin and jaw line. The mane of sorts went from under his chin to curve up under his jaw to curl around the high prominent cheek bones where it fluffed out and stopped at the long ears the dragon usually held alert.

Suzaku smiled briefly at the welcoming dragon as he walked down the black marble hall. He was relieved to be back in the sunlight already.

"Suzaku."

Said knight stopped at the call of his name. He was about half way between where he had stood moments before and the great doors before him. Reluctant but curious he turned. C.c. had stood looking taller and more slender than ever from her turret.

"Yes?" he said unsure of what further business C.c. would want with him.

"I do have a question I want to ask you."

Suzaku surprised turned fully to face her. "What is it?"

"Why, Suzaku?" C.c. branched tilting her head at him. "Why do you always come back? He's shone nothing but contempt for you ever since he came here, so why do you persist in this?"

"I love him." Suzaku said holding his head high.

"Yes, I know that, but that isn't causation for your continual punctual visits for an answer you already know."

Suzaku looked at her his mouth slightly open but then he closed it before furrowing his brow and opening it again to speak. "I'm not sure what you're asking me, C.c."

"Love is fragile, Suzaku." C.c. explained. "Lovers forget each other more easily then not it would seem at times, that being said it can't be your reasoning for going through all of this." She leaned on her arms she planted on the desk top. "So what is your reason Suzaku? What do you gain from coming here? You must have some alternate reason or selfish motivation, otherwise you wouldn't bother after so long."

Suzaku u gave a wry smile. "We're cursed to this C.c. A Curse of Fayte."

C.c. cocked her head again. "You no longer choice to fight it?"

"I was never trying."

"Why?"

Suzaku was startled. C.c. had never been so talkative. "The curse gives us both power if we chose to use it as that."

"Why would Lelouch ever want that power? He has Geass after all."

"That black magic can't compare to this, C.c. We're bound by this magic, besides it was First Gift magic, you can't take magic like that back."

"I can't take Geass back once I gave it to him." C.c. pointed out.

Suzaku shook his head. "He chose to partake in Geass, and if it really came down to it he could be stripped of that darkness. But not Fayte, we can't ever escape Fayte."

C.c. looked down before looking up. "I don't believe you."

Suzaku shrugged.

"But I do see what you are saying. Fayte has a very powerful hold over the two of you. I don't believe that it's your only reason for returning but that it does play a part."

"Am I free to leave than?" Suzkau concluded.

C.c. gave an amused smile. "Yes, Suzaku you can leave now."

Suzaku nodded before turning back to an impatient Lancelot. He pawed at the black stone courtyard under his feet and gave a keening sound in the direction of Suzaku. His great pearl hued claws would always mar and gash at the stone upon their visits. Suzaku knew though that by the time they would be back the stone would look good as new again.

C.c. had sat and the scratching of her quill picked up as she called out. "I trust I will be seeing you again by the next new moon?"

"I'd imagine so." Suzaku said not bothering to stop or turn.

Suzaku crossed the threshold into the sunlight to meet Lancelot. The great dragon gave the same keening sound as he lowered his head to Suzaku. Suzaku looked to the clear golden amber gem embedded in the dragons skull. He patted the beast's nose with his gloved hand. The gem lit up accompanied by the gem at Suzaku neck as well. Suzaku then nodded and Lancelot perked, straightened, and Suzaku continued forward to mount as the gems dimmed. He nimbly pulled himself up into the padded imperial saddle before taking hold of the reins. He knew they were something to hold on to more than an actual means of directing Lancelot. Properly mounted he gave one last look to the spiraled black tower. The doors gave a heave as they started to close.

"Let's go Lancelot." He said and turned back to look to his dragon.

* * *

First Gift is in almost every story out there. It is in all the books and all the fayrie tales. It's simply not as acknowledge as others. It's like a fairy god mother's gift only it's given at the birth of a child. Snow White was given the gift of being the fairest of them all, Cinderella her compassionate and kind heart, Sleeping Beauty her beautiful golden locks, all of them different forms of First Gift. But all gifts don't turn out so well. The power to give First Gift is restricted to those with power to use and mold magic. That doesn't mean that they are always good Gifts. Some Gifts, no matter how noble the intentions of the giver can turn on the receiver. A curse then, more than a gift.

But as tragic as that may all be, this Curse of Fayte was not an accident.

Fayte a terrible play on words is what the warlock called his Gift as he caste the awful curse. What He didn't realize is that First Gift is not like the magic he would mold and use to his own gain. First Gift is very old magic with roots deep in every land and every heart. It is not a magic to be trifled with, and so because of that the deep magic with in what it was based had very different effects than what that warlock would have ever considered a possibility.

The curse meant for one turned out a curse bestowed upon two.

* * *

V.v. had crept up the stone castle steps to the small princes room. The young prince was had just reached his third birthday, within hours the celebrations for the occasion would start, leaving now as the time he needed to act. In the morning his First Gift was to be given and that was something V.v. could not have. Well not a real First Gift could be given. Not the one the King wanted at the very least. He was the wielder and he was going to take this into his own hands. Marianne already had too much hold over Charles. V.v. didn't need that little Consort Queen want-to-be taking any more of Charles away from him. Charles was his brother. Charles to V.v. was everything. So that was why he was taking such extreme actions. Petty reasons or not they were enough for thee Warlock as he slid the great iron bound door open to the room of the young Prince Lelouch.

The room, not surprising, was in the tallest tower in the highest room. Dark, with a new moon that night, one could barely make out the dark violet detailing that over powered the color scheme of the room. The toys were away and the room all in tidy order for the morning. A small terrace at the head of the room was closed off with shutters and drapes. An alabaster fireplace directly faced the door. The small bits of coal were barely smoldering at all. The deep violet drapery all centered around the bed at the far end of the room. There wrapped in covers embroidered and dyed the same royal colors was the prince. His amethyst eyes were hidden behind his smooth white eyelids. His coal black hair mussed from his sleep but beyond that he appeared as he was, a prince.

V.v. continued into the room slipping past the great iron clad thick door. He didn't bother shutting it behind him as he crept to the bed. It would take minutes or less to seal the curse over the boys head. His long robes smelled of the perfume and human, both courtesy of court being held only a few floors below. He knew he wouldn't be missed after spending most the night there so now was the best time to see his plan though. The green emerald stone at his neck caste an eerie light over the boy as V.v. drew closer.

Small hands clutched at the same stone as V.v. reached his destination next to the boy's bed. The prince hadn't stirred even the slightest from his deep slumber. V.v. smiled as he held the jealously green stone up. He could feel the deep magic in the prince gather through him at the recognition of the Warlock. First Gift magic would fuel this curse and was really quite a clever idea. A curse like this would take years to prepare to have such powerful and lifelong lasting effects for any warlock. Or witch. But if the magic was already there, especially deep powerful magic like this, than most of the work was already done.

V.v. pulled the silver chain of the stone over his head freeing it so that he could position it directly over the boys head. His long nails held the chain firm as he took another step closer. With that he smiled. The magic flowed from the boy alighting into the air with whirls and turns. It snaked through the room and covered the two like ivy. All of it was the same spiteful shade of green. His lips parted in to a cruel smile as the words started to flow from his lips.

"Evoking upon the right and power of First Gift." The ceremonious words flowed like bittersweet honey from his mouth. "I V.v. give you young Prince Lelouch the gift of hatred. You, young one, will grow in your hatred and will let it fester in your heart. It will feed from your veins making you frail and brittle. You will care little for others feelings as this hatred will become your focus. You will direct this hatred on anything, or anyone, whatever is at your disposal." His lips curled with the same cruel smile.

The magic of First Gift was just too easy to mold too easy to bend and twist to ones desires. It had been made like that for the purpose of such, so that one did not have to know the ancient words or the ruefully forgotten tongues of the world. It was meant so that the blessing of First Gift could come freely, flowing though even the most clumsy of magic users. Besides not all had the opportunity to have those like warlocks or witches at such easy disposal. Most places were lucky if they had a local hedge mage or tribal shaman.

"With these words I seal this magic and bestow upon you this gift, which I name the Curse of Fayte, and leave it to you for the rest of your days." V.v. said triumphant at his accomplishment. The magic faded and dimmed though out the room as the stone in V.v.'s hand did the same.

What he didn't count on, of course, was me.

"Cute, V.v." I said from the door. The warlock should have closed it if he was smart at all.

V.v. turned as he knew my voice I was sure.

"Nice to see you too, C.c." He said without even a play at having any emotion.

"I assume you know that I was to grant the boy his First Gift." I said. I wasn't going to lie feeling jaded was never something I liked.

V.v. gave a cruel smile to this. "Didn't Charles inform you? I am to give the Gift now."

My eyes narrowed slightly. "I can plainly see that. Did he also tell you to give it in the midst of the night?"

V.v. looped the silver chain baring his focus stone over his head giving a chuckle, before turning stone faced to me. "I trust you won't tell anyone of this little incident." He said it confident as always.

"Frankly, I don't care." I told him the truth. "I'd much rather stay out of this little spat between the royals."

V.v. gave a confident smile.

"Though if I were you V.v. I would too." I had let drop.

His smile turned to a hard line. "Charles is my brother and this isn't some petty spat, this is revenge."

"Call it whatever you like, you already know it's petty and childish. Besides what are you going to tell your dear brother when you put on some great show and bless the child tomorrow with great skills worthy of a knight and the boy can't even hold up a sword properly?" I asked. I was being perfectly honest. The curse was no concern of mine, at least not yet. I didn't care that he'd just sentenced the child to a long and miserable life. All I really cared about was the fact that Marianne had bestowed upon me the right to give the child First Gift and V.v. had just taken that right for me. Again, jaded, is not a feeling I was in great favor of.

"He's not going too. I'm giving the child the Gift of Beauty." V.v. said as he drew out of his long robes a long ivory comb. It was carved with elegant small markings that all flowed down to reveal pieces of mirror set into it. He stepped to the dark wood armoire hidden in the corner near the shut off terrace shutters. He set the comb down on the table, letting it just mix in with all the rest of the royal garb there.

"How long did it take you to make that little trinket?" I asked in disgust. Never believe in those faerie tales where it's just, 'Poof! Now you're a frog!' Magic takes a lot of time if it has to be made and molded from scratch. There's a reason most of us were Immortal.

"I didn't have to." V.v. gave a vile smile. "Providence Eight turned out a lot more promising than we had previously thought." Providences were the conquered lands of Britannia. Their names were stripped and a number was assigned. Raids to these numbered providences wasn't uncommon.

"So to substitute the Gift of Beauty you will be giving him an enchanted comb?" I had to get this right.

V.v. smiled triumphant again. "Not just any enchanted comb. This comb is not like those illusion casting trinkets sold to peasants. This has deeper magic in it. It enhances Beauty, leaving lasting effects because unlike an illusion it does not need a constant use."

"And as the boy grows all you have to do is make sure he keeps using the comb. The magic will be reinforced as the boy grows into the Beauty and quite easily accepts it."

"Exactly. And since the light bits of Growing magic," That's the little sparks and spurts that well grows… trees, flowers, dogs, human all of it getting older, taller, bigger was from Growing Magic. Powerful, potent stuff, but was hard to come by great amounts and even harder to steal. It was the most permanent of all types of Magic out there. "Will be evolved the effects will be everlasting. The kid will probably even have a half decent looking corpse for all eternity."

"You've thought this out. I'll give you that V.v." I said.

"But?" He just knew I had a stick up my ass about something.

I gave my own cruel smile. "The boy was mine to give to."

"Don't tell me you really care for Marianne's son?"

"I don't." Honesty was the best policy, I figured. "But I do care that you took what was allotted specifically to me, V.v."

"Are you taking Marianne's side?" V.v. asked.

I wanted to roll my eyes. "I already told you I don't care about these silly little games between the royals."

"Then why does the gift giving matter?" V.v. countered.

My eyes narrowed, my mouth pressed into a hard line. "Because it was my gift to give."

V.v. simply looked at me. I honestly didn't care if he understood or not. The simple fact was that he had taken something from me. He had taken a _right_ from me.

"As much as I would love to say I'm sorry you and I both know I'm not." The child looking warlock finally decided to say.

My eyes simply watched him as I touched the door to let it swing open a little wider. "I would believe that all this chatter could wake the child." It was my way of saying get out scum bag.

V.v. let that sinister smile flash on his lips as he took his leave. I watched him, and moved from the door way so he could pass. My eyes even followed him as his light and triumphant stride led him down the stairs and disappeared as the stairs curved continuing downward. My cat gold eyes burned as I stared down at the stairs. V.v. had quite blatantly taken what was mine. He had stolen from me, C.c. the former head Alchemist of Merlin's Order, former Imperial Witch to the king himself and current personal Attending Witch to Marianne the Flash, Consort to King Charles. The little brat was less than half my age. I didn't care about this little spat of his., but I cared very much about my reputation and my honor. I caste a long look over my shoulder at the prince who still slept undisturbed in the vast bed. The boy had been mine to give First Gift too and that had been stolen from me. My eyes narrowed again as I looked back to the stairs. V.v. wouldn't get everything he wanted that was for sure. I lifted my hand, snapped him fingers, and was gone in a whirl of apple green sparks and swirls all in the reminiscent shape of sunflowers. I had a lot of work to get done if I was to be ready by the boy's birthday celebration that next day.

* * *

Snow fell that night in Kyoto. One of the last standing free kingdoms left, Japan looked out over the neighboring ever expanding kingdom. The high city of Kyoto stood as their capital and there was the castle of the royal family. King Genbu had only one last living heir, Suzaku Kururugi. Britannia had taken the rest of his sons slowly one by one until the small three year-old was the only one left. The countries last hope to stay free was that little curly haired prince.

This prince stood outside on the balcony of the great ballroom. Another party had been ensued this time for the victory at holding Britannia back once again. That was of no concern to this small boy though. The biggest thing in his world at that moment was the snow. He held his small hands out and laughed as the little white fluffs dotted his cloths and skin. His attending servants all watched him content with his happiness and assured that if anything happened they were only a few feet away.

That is when it fell. It was the enviously green tinted aftermath of a maliciously given First Gift. Abnormally large for a snow flake, but not exceptionally noticeable the small flake floated through the air to the small prince. Suzaku stopped his laughter as he saw the snowflake. If he had known what the small thing would do to him he may have ran from it at that moment. But he didn't and he stepped closer reaching out to it with small innocent hands. The flake drifted closer watched closely by dark Japanese eyes. The boy didn't laugh or dance any longer as the enchanting thing floated closer to his face. Even the smile faded as it was just above his brown eyes. He titled his head curious as it appeared to stop hovering there above him. Tentive he reached up to it with a small hand, in hopes maybe to touch the oddly tinted snowflake.

Then it struck. It speared into the boys eyes and a flash of jealous green stuck though the night air accompanied by the boys pained scream as the mirror image of that awful spell imbedded itself in the boy. Suzaku had squeezed his eyes shut and tears streamed as his hands went up to rub at the horrible pain. The servants surged forward to the distraught young boy. A few minutes later after pats and pleas and cooed comforting words the child still wearing a sad hurt frown opened his eyes again. The servants all gasped and stepped back. The party had noticed about this time and through the crowd King Genbu plowed to his last son. He stopped as he looked at the small child. Tears still streamed down the boys face and his lips still trembled. The crowd all looked on with wide eyes at him.

The once dark Japanese's eyes of Suzaku Kururugi had been turned the color of forest, deep emerald.

* * *

I had done it and remarkable that I had too with only one night to prepare. I walked into the throne room filled from throne to doors with people. I scanned the room before I walked lightly in my black and white thin and shapely robes to the where the gifts were assembled. There I laid the journal down. A smile flashed on my face. Not only was I giving a gift to the child I was giving him a represent for the black hatred growing in his heart.

An everlasting journal is primarily what I had started with. From there I had devised the spells of Eureka. Not a very kindly bunch of spells might I add. I had forced their powers of quick thought and remembrance in to the pages of the journal. But more the journal was charged and powered by the soul of a demon Afrit. A smile had crept on to my lips. I had given the child so much more than a simple comb. V.v. thought he could out smart me. Well With this I have made his gift of hatred simply that. just an emotion—and emotion verses logic to this boy will become a losing battle. He will be driven by facts. He will thrive from theory. He will breathe deductions and devour formulas. V.v. had taken this right for me so I had taken his gift and turned it to nothing more than folly. I set the black bound book down lightly on the table along with the other numerous presents for the child. A singular and royal printed 'L' faced up at me. I had won. I was creating a master trickster with this first step.

You see I had given the child the gift of Intelligence with this small journal.

* * *

_Alright I'm done…finally. I am sorry for how boring this chapter must have been for you guys to read. But never fear action, romance and one hell of a faerie tale is well on its way. Anyway I hope you guys like it and I hope you guys will keep reading. _

_Now I usually do a Question or two so this time my question is __**if**__**you guys could have any First Gift given to you when you were little what would it have been?**_

_My answer would be Concentration. Man I could get loads more done if I had an attention span longer than a flea. _

_~Review they make me go whoot!~ _


	2. Who the Hell is the New Stable Boy?

_Special Thanks To:_ **luckless-is-me****, Cheese, L.L, ****SaiSuki 1329****, ****EsmeTyler**

_Thanks! I couldn't ask for better reviewers! You all be Awesome!_

* * *

Curse of Fayte

Chapter Two

Who the Hell is the New Stable-boy?

12/27/2010 2:24 PM

* * *

Suzaku stood just at the foot of the grand gates of Pendragon. The massive stone arch of the gates set before him. The same white stone that composed the gates and surrounding walls were under his feet as well as the coble stone leading all the way up to High Castle. His surroundings were not of open fields but was of the poorer slums of the city sprawled around the looming walls. Wooden and stucco houses of these areas were a better cry then the twig and mud huts erected farther out around the farms and homesteads. They were the expanse of the city as over time it had grown far past the grand white walls. It had been that way as far as Suzaku knew for ages. The city was centuries old and the wall were rumored to have been built by the hands of titans. Of course, when it came to Pendragon there were a lot of farfetched rumors associated with it.

Before him the guards watched the crowd carefully. Minotaur's were very common to use in more visible posts, Suzaku knew that. That didn't mean he was prepared for it as he started walking again to the gates. At least eight feet tall the two on either side of the gates watched the crowds as they passed. No one seemed to pay the nonhumans much attention as they passed. Suzaku had just never seen a Minotaur's besides the few that had preferred to live wild around his small village. Those were to be looked away from whenever they did come into town to terrorize the townsfolk and have drinking parties at the lone tavern in the center of the village.

Suzaku kept his head down as he was pushed and pulled by the crowd forward to the open streets. He passed directly under the white gray nose of the left guard without incident and found himself in Pendragon. A smile stretched on his face as the streets opened up and widened. Like a bottle neck the gates fed into the streets, the streets he now found himself walking amongst. Still smiling he looked around. He had to find the Guard Station.

A whole month he had traveled to get here from Gad. Gad was the small village on the Britannia, Providence Eleven border. It was considered Eleven though, making him an Eleven, unfortunately. He had been raised as a foster child of one of the numerous homesteads in and around Gad. Eleven children had filled the homesteads after Britannia's victory as parents had tried to give their children a chance at becoming Britannian. Suzaku's best guess is that is what he was. A simple sent away for a better shot in the world. His eyes on the other hand spoke differently. The other foster children had always jabbed at him that he was probably half Britannian with leafy green eyes like his. He had shrugged it off. Britannian or not all pedigree rights said he was hundred percent Eleven. He'd never cared enough to wonder if he was or really was not Britannian. He remembered being Japanese anyway. Not much most there was one memory that always struck with him. It was of snow and the old Japanese capital castle. His foster parents had assured him he was probably a child of one of the numerous servants that had worked that. It made sense to him and he'd never bothered to look farther for an answer.

Some of the parents had come back collecting their children from the farms. Suzaku's had never come though and by fourteen most of the others that had no returning parents had started to leave. He had joined the guard. Cramped children filled bunkers had been replaced with cramped crowded barracks complete with screaming sergeants and overall disdain directed at his very existance. He had always been a generally likable person but a single Eleven surrounded by Britannian soldiers constantly hadn't been the smartest thing to throw himself into. He did have to admit though he'd learned to fight and he'd learned to fight quickly. He'd moved up the ranks quickly as well at the small academy as consequence of his quick learning. He'd become top of his class in everything from hand to hand combat to swordsmanship and now—well now he had finally moved up from militia forces to an official Private and had been able to ask for a transfer to Pendragon.

The smile on his face wasn't going away as he strode through the town. The noose top sack that held what little he had for belongings was slung over his shoulder as his boots clicked over the white stone roads.

* * *

The white ivory comb ran through Lelouch's inky black locks. He combed furiously looking at the mirror in front of him. The same room he'd had since birth as far as he knew. It hadn't changed much over the years with the dark violets and blacks threaded through the chambers. He watched his reflection as he concentrated on arranging himself for the day. His outfit had already been planned the black pants, white shirt, black riding boots and as always to compliment his violet eyes the dark purple vest he had all buttoned and pressed neatly. Now the only task left was to get his bone strait hair into order. He pulled the decretive ivory comb more forcefully over his head.

"You comb it too hard and it may all fall out." C.c. informed him. She sat sideways in one of the violent armchairs next to the rarely used fireplace. Her long legs crossed and dangled over one side and her apple green hair flowed down the other. Her outfit was…less than the courtly standard. Her shoulders bare along with most of her legs from the seam that was open from hip to end. The indigo velvet fabric draped over her covered vitals only. Lelouch was never bothered by her lack of shame, though. He'd grown up seeming most of the expanse below her collar bone and the porcelain skin at her high thigh. She sat soaking up the sun in her chair. A large bound spell book was open before her and her delicate fingers gripped the thick parchment as she turned the page to allow another decoratively illustrated spell to present itself to her.

"It's not cooperating!" Lelouch growled back at her.

C.c. looked up with her cat like stare. "Why do you even care? You have the Gift of Beauty. You could go wallow in a pigsty for a week and still look like an angel pulled directly from heaven."

"I hate looking messy." Lelouch said with a hint of disgust.

"You look fine, besides you're going for a morning ride, aren't you? Jarlath isn't a slow mount, so you'll just come back windswept as always."

Lelouch ignored he comment but all the same decided to forgo his endeavor with his hair. Instead he pulled the cravat around his neck. His fingers searched over thee armoires surface for the amethyst stone pine.

"You left it on the nightstand."C.c. chimed in.

Lelouch swung to look at the witch over his shoulder. She didn't even look up from the large dragon leather book she had in her lap. He swung back around to look over his other shoulder. There the pin was sitting on his dark mahogany wood nightstand next to his black bound journal. He snorted, before quickly retrieved the pin and inserted it as he returned to the mirror to meticulously make sure it looked perfect.

"Alright, I'm ready and leaving." He announced, clipping in the matching amethyst cuff links.

"I wouldn't. Remember how you lost the last set when Jarlath had a temper tantrum in the courtyard?"

Lelouch stopped at the comment, looking down at the links. Again, as much as he hated to admit it the witch was right. He sighed and unclipped the links returning them to their original place on the armoire. He took one last look in the mirror before he went to the door.

"I'm leaving now."

"See you when you get back." C.c. said and waved him off bored.

He nodded and briskly started down the tower steps. His riding boots clicked over the polished dark stone as he reached the bottom and started down the long hall. Dark wooden doors lined each side of the long dimly lit corridor. These were the private quarters of the Royal family or all the children at least. King Charles and his numerous consorts were in a completely different wing of High Castle. Lelouch continued on to turn down the next hall and from there came into the landing. He walked past the first set of stairs leading down to the dining hall. It had an open feeling to it, with the long broad paned windows. The room from the marble floors to cathedral ceiling was flooded with the light of midmorning. He glanced down to see several of his older siblings bickering over some trivial matter. He rolled his eyes and swiftly continued to the next hall and was caste back into the dim torch light.

"Lelouch!" He stopped to peer behind his shoulder.

Euphemia li Britannia stood at the top of the stairs Lelouch had passed up. She looked at him far too enthused for that early in the morning. Her long flower pink hair flowed down her slim back. He lighter pink dress had a sweetheart top that hugged close to her frame down to her thin waist. There like any proper princess gown it widened and fluffed out to continue down to the floor. The flower at her neck had a small diamonds in the center. Her mid-sleeve white jacket sat on her slender shoulders as she lifted the gown bottom to continue up the stairs to Lelouch.

Lelouch turned to greet her with s slight smile. "Euphy,"

She surged forward at the mention of her name to her brother and threw her arms around him. Lelouch tried to keep the smile as he was forced into the embrace. Euphemis only squeezed him tighter. His arms were hugged to his sides and Euphemia's cheek pressed to his shoulder. A bright smile on her face she released and held him at arm's length.

"Good morning!" Again, she was far too cheery for this time in the morning.

"Morning," Lelouch said back.

She linked her arm with his and looked up at him as she spoke. "Come down and have breakfast with us, will you?"

Lelouch shook his head before he patted her hand and unlinked their arms. "I can't Jarlath will feel abandoned."

She gave a pout. "Lelouch, you hardly ever take meals with us."

Lelouch only smiled as he started down the hall again. "I promise I'll have lunch with you and Nunnally today."

"Do you swear it?" She said one hand going to her hip.

Lelouch gave a grand bow. "I swear to you my dear sister I will take the time to have lunch with you and Nunnally, my dear precious ladies."

Euphemia giggled, her small hand going to cover her lips. "Alright Prince Lelouch I'll be sure to hold you to that."

"Until later than!" He said and gracefully bowed again before continuing into the darkly lit hall.

From there he quickly found himself at the landing to the grand staircase leading into the foyer of the throne room. At the bottom of the stairs he gave a glance through the ajar giant doors of the throne room. The room was empty except for a few maids all rushing about to polish the marble floors. Court as always was to be held that night as far as Lelouch knew. The dull endeavor had never held much interest to him so he had rarely attended unlike several of his older siblings and Euphemia. Euphemia loved court. She loved the dresses and the socializing and the grandeur of it all. She especially loved to dress their little sister Nunnally up in it all.

Lelouch sighed at that. As much as he hated to admit it, Nunnally, the most precious sibling to him he'd ever had, was slowly being indoctrinated into the life of the Britannian Royal Family. His sweet, loveable, adorable sister was already being schooled in everything from etiquette to history. She'd soon be a full, feathered, embroidered, and sparkling example of the Britannian Family. Then she'd be married off. Lelouch really didn't like that thought. He sneered and turned away from the throne room to continue down a side hall that led directly to the stables.

He let the guards open the doors for him, before he sauntered down the steps to the open area of the stables.

"Will you be wanting your stallion Jarlath for your morning ride sir?" a freckled blue haired stable boy asked.

"Yes, as always." Lelouch said impatient. He continued past the boy in mid-bow to his prized stallion's stall.

He paid the boy little heed as the he scampered behind him. He looked to the rows of stalls to see Jarlath. The slender and lithe stallion looked to him through dark eyes and gave a short whinny. He smiled and quickly unlatched the stall door upon reaching it. He slipped in next to the tall white horse and patted at his neck.

"My lord—"

"His halter, please." Lelouch commanded of the blue haired servant that staggered to the side of the stall.

"Yes—I mean of course, my lord." The boy fumbled for a second before producing the leather halter from the small tack rack against the wall a few feet away.

Lelouch took it, as he calmed the beast by petting at his long arched neck. He pulled the halter on a second later sliding it over his nose then buckling the strap behind his ears. He linked the lead rope on and turned to unlatch the stall door.

"My lord, please I—"

"Move." Lelouch said as he pushed the door open and led Jarlath out of the stall.

The servant cooperated and Lelouch calmly led the white horse out into the open expanse of the paddock. He led him over to the open tack sheds across the way. The flustered servant lagged behind in an effort to keep up. Lelouch looped the lead rope through the hitching ring and continued into the first shed. He reemerged with a brush a second later as the servant caught up.

"Really I could do this myself, my lord…" the servant continued to blab on.

Lelouch ignored him as he brushed briskly down he swoop of Jarlath's back and up the hill of his hind quarters. The stallion leaned into the brush as his head dropped a few inches and his eyes became hooded. Lelouch continued to his neck then chest area.

"His saddle, please." Lelouch commanded again. He wasn't sure if he'd interrupted again but it didn't really matter to him.

He finished up on the brushing before turning to the saddle blanket rack and pulled the thin padded dark violet blanket from the rack. The blanket was slightly stiff and embroidered with silver thread. "L vi B" was stitched off to one corner along with the Britannian coat of arms stitched on the opposite side. The freckled and flustered servant returned with the light riding saddle. Light in weight also Lelouch was thankful, as he took the saddle from the little tag-along and lifted it on to the saddle blanket. The saddle was of polished and primed dark almost black leather with the padded seat of the same dark violet with silver thread embroidery. Lelouch checked the position, making sure the saddle and blanket were both high over the withers before he reached down to the under straps. After pulling them tight he buckled them before he straightened. He unhooked one end of the chest strap, of the same dark dyed leather, as he walked around to the other side of the horse. There he reached to the dangling strap and pulled it around to attach it to the other side of the saddle. He then clipped the small under strap to the larger main saddle strap, which held the saddle in place under Jarlath's stomach. He admired the dark leather for a moment and the silver name plate that read 'Jarlath' against the white steed's chest before he stood. He was met with the servant's worried eyes and bit lip.

"The bridle," Lelouch said in hopes of being helpful to the poor boys brainless condition.

"Yes, the bridle," the servant said enthused at possibly getting another task. The problem was he didn't move.

Lelouch looked at him giving him a moment to hopefully come to his senses. It wasn't happening.

"Go get it," Lelouch said looking to the blue haired.

"Oh! Yeah, right!" he scrambled off to the tack shed again.

Lelouch shook his head as Jarlath swung his head to look back at him.

"Sometimes I wonder about the hired help we have around here." Lelouch said to the horse. The horse cocked his head giving a snort.

Lelouch smiled at the reaction. "I see that you are in agreement."

The horse only continued to look at him. Lelouch could only expect so much from the creature really.

"Here, My lord!" the blue haired said hired help returned with the bridle.

"Hn," Lelouch grunted and took the bridle. He pulled it over his arm to sit on his shoulder as he went to Jarlath's head. he loosened the halter behind the ears and pulled the front strap from his nose. He then pulled the bridle up carful fitting the soft bit in to Jarlath's mouth and pulling it over his ears. Jarlath snorted a the metal bit but didn't otherwise react as Lelouch casted he reins to rest on his shoulder and unbuckled the halter at Jarlath's neck and buckled the small bridle strap. When done Lelouch ran his hand over the flat forehead of the animal affectionately. A matching sliver name plate, only far smaller, was set into the top most ear strap. Lelouch pulled out the white mane letting it cover the plate before turning around, the reins in hand. He handed off the halter and attached lead rope to the blue haired servant before pulling the reins over Jarlath's head. He then placed his foot into the stirrup and pulled himself up and into the saddle seat.

He said nothing as he reined Jarlath to face about and gave a small kick. Jarlath let out in a lope to the stable gates and turned quickly to start down the streets that would most quickly lead them out of the city and out into the country.

* * *

"You're Suzaku Kururugi?" the officer sitting at the desk inquired, skeptically.

Suzaku looked around a bit confused before nodding in affirmative. As far as he knew he was the only Suzaku Kururugi.

He had found the Guard Station fairly quickly after asking a dwarf for directions. He was actually surprised the dwarf had given him correct direction seeing how he was stumbling and sluing so much. He in return had asked Suzaku to see him to the next Tavern. Apparently the one he had stumbled out of had cut him off. Obliging Suzaku had helped the dwarf to the next establishment before he started down the streets to the Guard Station or the Central Station as the dwarf had called it.

"You don't look like an Eleven." The officer said, with a harsh tone. "You sure you ain't Britannian or even like a Four or something?"

Suzaku shook his head.

The guard gave a sigh before he looked back down at the parchment in his hand. "You do know where you are, right?"

Suzaku had started to wonder about his new commanding officer. "We're in Pendragon if I'm correct." Suzaku supplied.

"Yeah, and you do realize you're in the military, right?"

Suzaku gave a glance around again before he shook his head. "Yes."

The officer looked at him. "Are you stupid or crazy?"

Suzaku's brow furrowed. "Excuse me, sir?"

"You are an Eleven, in the military, in Pendragon where you wished to have a transfer to!" the officer said. "They'll eat you alive out there, private!"

"I don't think I follow, sir," Suzaku said.

"Alright, here I'll be kind and give you a quiet post. If you're lucky you won't get maimed there." He snatched up a stray piece of parchment before scribbling across it furiously. A second later he looked up as he thrust the parchment out to Suzaku.

Suzaku took it easily. Upon looking down he wasn't sure if it was a joke or not.

"You want me to report to High Castle?" He said still confused.

"Just move along, You'll get the rest of the details once there." The officer said not looking up from his scribbles.

Suzaku's eyebrows rose. "Alright then."

* * *

This was not what he had been expecting. Standing in the stableyard he looked up at what looked like was a person, but he wasn't sure from all the muck and soot. The ruff looking man form leered down at him. The piece of parchment was in his hand. His eyes looked from the parchment and back to Suzaku then to the parchment again and back to Suzaku.

"Whuh 'er ye doing 'ere boy?" the man asked with a thick accent. His face looked perplexed. "This 'ere be sayin' you were in the figh'n rege's"

It took Suzaku a moment to decipher what exactly the man had actually said before he could answer. "Yeah, I was in a fighting regiment in Gad."

The man looked at him seeming to want more of an answer. "But whuh 're ye doin' 'ere?"

Suzaku shrugged. "I was told to report here."

"By Whu?"

"Well first from the Central Station then from the Warrant Officer at the Guard Post in High Castle."

"You mean' these be direct or'ers?"

Suzaku only nodded.

The man looked at him than back down at the parchment. Then back up at him. He gave a deep sigh and turned lumbering back in to what looked like a Blacksmiths forge.

"Ahite!" he said loud. Suzaku followed the man in and watched as he tossed the parchment on a table. "Rival!" he billowed out the window as he lumber back to what looked like his work pumping at the billows. Now that Suzaku looked at him on level grounding he realized where he'd heard that thick accent before. The problem was the man was human. Only Orges had such blatant thick accents like that. Then again now that he looked at the man he wagered that the man could very well be part Orge.

Not a moment later a squirrelly freckled blue haired boy appeared at the door.

"Yeah?" he said.

"These be theh' new 'elp." The probably half orge indicated with his thumb in Suzaku's direction.

"Oh." The boy looked over. "Hey! I'm Rivalz!" he said enthused and held his hand out.

Suzaku took it. "Suzaku Kururugi." He said with a smile.

Rivalz gave a firm shake before releasing.

"Rival 'ell be ye mentor so to speak."

Suzaku nodded, "Alright."

Rival nodded. "Come on then, the Prince will be back soon." He waved Suzaku to follow as he went out the door and out in to the paddock.

Suzaku followed. "The Prince?"

"Yeah," he said as he made for a small shed. "You can set your stuff there," he indicated to a corner near the shed. "Prince Lelouch, he takes a ride every morning with his stallion, Jarlath."

Suzaku set his noose sack against the shed where indicated as Rival stepped into the same very shed. He emerged a second later with a plain white peasant's shirt.

"Here," he said. "You won't be needing all that garb here." He said as he looked over Suzaku's Guards Uniform.

Suzaku took the shirt. He placed it on his sack before he pulled off the quiver and unstrung bow followed by his uniform tunic. He unbuckled the sword at his hip then set it down next to the bow and quiver. After that off came the leather cuirass and pardons. The leather greaves came next and he picked the shirt back up to pull it on. He tucked the ends into his pants as best he could before replacing his boots back on, as he had to remove them in order to remove the greaves.

"Wow, you combat guys sure do pack a lot of weight around don't you?" Rivalz had been watching incidentally the whole time Suzaku had stripped.

Suzaku adjusted the leather braces, having decided to leave those on, as he looked up at Rivalz. "The more protection the better."

Rivalz shrugged.

Suzaku finished looked up, "So who is this Prince Lelouch?"

Rivalz gawked. "Who is Prince Lelouch? Where have you been dead or something? He's the Eleventh Prince of Britannia! Seventeenth heir to the throne! Consort Marianne's first born son!"

"Seventeenth?" Suzaku said skeptical. "You mean the King has more than seventeen children?"

"Well yeah!" Rivalz said and threw up his arms. "And wait till you see the Prince! Boy is he a looker!"

Suzaku just gave him a look as they started to the stalls.

"He really is! The boys as pretty as any girl, I'm telling ya! He's practically built like a girl too. I mean he's thinner than a bean pole!"

"hmm." Suzaku hummed.

They reached the stall just then and Rivalz handed over a shovel. "Here,"

Suzaku took the shovel as Rivalz unlatched the stall and went in. Suzaku followed.

"We need to get this mucked out before Prince Lelouch gets back." Rival explained. "Plus the straw needs replaced. Nights here get pretty cold and if Jarlath ends up with repercussions it'll be our heads on a chopping block."

Suzaku nodded and dug the shovel in. "They sound pretty strict around here."

"No, not really." Rivalz said as he dug his own shovel into the muck. "At least not for most of the horses here, just the royal's mounts mostly, but Lelouch's is the strictest I'll tell you that!"

Suzaku started to pile the much just outside the stall. "Is he a neat freak or something?"

"That isn't the half of it!" Rivalz said and added to the pile. "The guys a loony when it comes to things being just so! His horses tack, stall, hay, water, horse shoes, all of it has to be perfect or you'll wish you could trade his wrath for the wrath of god himself!"

Suzaku shoveled another bit out. "Really that bad?"

"It's worse than that." Rivalz assured. "The guy is the most heartless bastard you'll ever come in to contact with. Rohar, the half orge," Rivalz jutted his thumb in the direction of the blacksmith. Suzaku stifled the urge to blurt that he'd known it the guy had to be something like that. "Says it's because the guy needs a good lay."

Suzaku let out a laugh and kept shoveling. Of all the things he'd imagined to become here, he had to admit that stable boy was at the bottom of that list.

* * *

Shoveled, cleaned, and re-strawed Suzaku observed his handy work with a smile. He was leaning on his pitch fork looking around him at the freshened stall. Rivalz and he had gotten it all done in good time and now that the straw had just been replaced they both looked it over with smiles, pleased at their pace and job well done.

"Man, you're a fast worker, Suzaku!" Rivalz said.

"It was both of us," Suzaku chimed in. "Many hands makes for lighter work."

"Yeah, but we still got that done fast!" Rivalz said.

Just then the sound of horse shoes clicking against cobble stone echoed through the yard. Suzaku looked to see a tall slender boy astride a lithe long legged white stallion come trotting into the stable yard. Head and steps high, the stallion came to a halt before the tack sheds. Suzaku stopped taking a step back as he got a good look at the boys face. Rivalz hadn't been lying. The boy was prettier than almost any girl Suzaku had ever met. Inky black hair a bit tussled, from the ride not doubt, swept over his face in fringe. Sharp eyebrows matched sharp sculpted features and alabaster pale skin. Thin lips but not too thin, they were poised and emotionless. Suzaku felt the urge that he really wanted to see them curve into a smile. But those weren't even the boys best features. The best, the most beautiful was the eyes by far. Clear crystalline amethyst orbs were framed by long inky lashes set deep in his head but still wide and very much visible.

The boy slid from the fine saddle to gracefully touch his boots to the ground. Now with a better view of his body Suzaku could see Rivalz was double right. Shallow thin shoulders and chest smoothly flowed down to a slender waist and slight hips, with long lovely legs.

"Told you!" Rival said next to him as he caught a glance of the slightly ajar look on Suzaku's face.

"Wow." Was all Suzaku could let out as his eyes were still glued to the boy as he tethered his mount to a hitching ring.

"Yup." Rivals said. "You might want to stay here, believe me he opens his mouth and your opinion of him might drastically change."

"You sure he's a guy?." Suzaku said shucking the pitchfork into a nearby pile of hay and starting forward. "I think I should go and make sure."

Rivalz only smiled and went after him quickly catching up.

Prince Lelouch was already starting on the tack as Suzaku approached flanked by Rivalz. He stopped as he realized that the boy was indeed tending to the tack. Royals never did that in Gad. Granted there was only a few nobles—well barely nobles, but even they had servants all attend to their mounts for them.

"My Lord, sir this is—"

"The halter." The prince interrupted without a glance up.

Rival stammered before gawking a moment and scampering off to get it. Suzaku watched him before turning back to the prince. He was slowly working at trying to loosen the saddle strap. Long spidery fingers clawed and dug trying to loosen the strap. Suzaku glanced over at Rivalz retrieving the halter from the small tack rack near the stall they had just cleaned and wagered it a moment longer before he stepped forward. He gently brushed the Princes fingers away before he firmly grasped the strap and pulled it free of the buckle entirely. He then proceeded to the chest strap unhooking the thin underside strap first then the side strap. He continued around to the other side of the horse, and he had to admit it was one fine horse.

"What in god's name do you think you are doing?" he abruptly heard hissed at him.

He looked up about to remove the saddle to find violent violet eyes.

"Tending to your horse, your highness," He said calmly.

"I can take care of Jarlath on my own, thank you very much!" the prince growled back his features had twisted in to a snarl his teeth bared and brow creased and low.

Suzaku blinked several times before he simply stepped back his hands up in surrender. Prince Lelouch charged around the horse glaring at Suzaku as he did. He got to the saddle and started to neatly clip on the other side of the chest strap.

Rivalz returned with the halter and Lelouch snatched it away from him quickly and buckled it around the mounts neck. Suzaku looked up to Rivalz who mouthed to him 'what did you do?' Suzaku gave a shrug in answer and mouthed 'my job.'

Lelouch slung off the saddle and shoved it into Suzaku's arm. "Make yourself useful, peasant." He ordered.

Suzaku blinked but did as told knowing if not it really would be his head on the chopping block by the way things were going. He returned from putting away the saddle to see Rivalz still standing around awkward and Lelouch working at the bridal. He removed it from over the horse's ears and the animal quickly spit out the bit. He shoved that too back to Suzaku and he took it without question retuning it to what he guessed was its original place in the tack shed. Next he pulled the blanket from the horses smooth white back and practically threw it at Suzaku. Suzaku caught it luckily and hung it on the blanket rack nearby.

"Brush," he growled out and Rivalz hopped to it scampering to the tack shed. Suzaku just stood there and watched as Lelouch pulled the halter on all the way.

He looked up though as he heard what he could only call as faint whistling sound. It was growing stronger though and the Prince stopped also looking up as well, seeming perplexed as well. Suzaku took a step forward still looking up as he spotted a red dot. He e squinted as he watching the dot coming straight at them. He cocked his head for a moment as it sped through the air directly to them. He could feel the Prince still behind him, but heard the shift in the dirt letting him know he was looking up at the red thing as well. It got closer seeming to increase in speed. It was getting really close. It was like it wasn't flying so much as falling. He looked closer at it and abruptly his eyes widened

"Dragon!" he shouted.

He spun, grasped on to the Prince around the waist, and yanked the halter off the horse before he threw them to the ground all in a split second. The dragon hit then digging hard into the ground and sent debris and rock flying everywhere from the produced crater. Suzaku caged the boy under him. He locked his arms around him like iron and covering him as best he could. He hunched his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut as dirt and rock pelted his back. He felt the blast down to his skin and heard the loud impact. He also heard the loud whinny of the horse and corresponding pound of hooves against stone.

Then it was over. He panted, though he wasn't sure why, as his muscles loosened. All other thoughts dissipated quickly as he slowly became aware of the boy under him. His hands were fisted, arms up and his head was bowed to Suzaku's chest, his eyes squeezed very tightly shut. Suzaku moved to pull his knees up and under him before he froze. It wasn't anywhere near over, he realized as he heard a low pained growl. He jumped to his feet, dragging the Prince with him and he spun to see the beast. He looked around knowing he'd left his weapon with his cloths. No matter, he retrieved the buck knife from his boot. He felt the ragged breath at his neck but didn't look back.

The beast was small, not much larger than the horse really. Although it was big enough it would be a challenge if it attacked. Hell a dragon the size of a small cat would present itself as a challenge if it attacked. The dragon was red most defiantly though, but more brown than Suzaku had previously observed. It had a small body compared to seemingly endless amount of wing. There was a sharp long horned head but short, especially for how amazingly long the neck and tail were. Four legs instead of two looked to be its support. It had short claws along with teeth. The only thing truly puzzling about it was the fact it had still yet to move from the crumpled heap it had landed in.

Suzaku watched it carefully taking a carful step back forcing the prince behind him to do the same. He glanced around quickly to identify the whereabouts of the horse. When he found it the animal looked to be doing the same as he. Alert it shuffled nervous at the far corner of the stable. An ear perked as the two made eye contact. If need be the horse was Suzaku's best option of getting Prince Lelouch out of there. He looked back to the beast quickly. Another growl echoed through the ruined paddock.

Saying it was ruined was quite the understatement. The large crater the dragon lay in had blasted out over the rest of the stables. Rock and cobble stone had stabbed through the tack shed and immediately lying stalls. It had crashed all around the crater even banging up and imbedding large chunks of stone everywhere. Suzaku was thankful he and Lelouch hadn't ended up impaled together by one of those large sharp looking pieces.

The dragon started to stir drawing Suzaku's gaze. Suzaku heard the sound of boots and his head shot behind him. Rohar immerged looking stone faced a hammer in one hand he widened his stance ready. They exchanged nods before their eyes returned to the dragon. With only the buck knife he knew they hadn't much of a chance so he glanced to his side, the sword really wasn't that far away. Feeling behind him he quickly found the prince. His hand over his hip he pushed him back slowly as he himself stepped back. The dragon stirred again lifting a shoulder to pull out a long front leg from under its body. Urgency rushed through Suzaku and he took a couple more hasty steps back to reach his sword. He was glad the prince was at least good at taking cues. He bent, shoved the buck knife back in his boot, and retrieved the sword and pulled it from its sheath. Now he at least felt like they might have a shot.

Giving another growl the dragon opened its ruby eyes to groggily look around. Suzaku froze as the long neck pulled its head up to look at him. Suzaku's brow lowered as a low growl escaped reptilian lips and a row of white pearly teeth were exposed. Suzaku gripped the sword in both hands sliding his feet for a firmer stance. The dragon stood letting out another threatening roar. Suzaku gritted his teeth and braced himself.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Abruptly the sing song voice let out through the yard.

Suzaku tore his gaze from the dragon to see a man. Suzaku's determined look dropped then to perplextion. The man was running full speed through the yard…to the dragon…not the prince. Behind him trailed a maiden as well holding her skirts up to keep from tripping. The man jumped excitedly as he reached the dragon cheering and giving loud whooping noises.

"You did it! You did it Elrond! That has got to be one of the fastest dives I have ever seen! Let's see if Rakshata can beat that, eh?" the man still cheered and jumped up and down as he exclaimed the words.

Suzaku dropped his stance letting the sword down to his side. He had to admit he was very confused.

The woman thankfully went to him and the prince. "I'm so sorry my lords!" She pleaded. Pale blue eyes matched dark blue hair and lovely sweet features.

"Really I am so sorry for this!" she glanced back at the celebrating man and what appeared to be celebrating dragon. The dragon looked to be dancing—not very rhythmic or graceful but it was something along the lines of dancing, also deep chortling sounds came from its agape mouth. The mouth, oddly enough, looked to be pulled into the reptilian equivalent of a smile. "Lloyd isn't very—well he's—" she trialed off.

"Stark raving mad?" Lelouch said from behind them. Suzaku looked back. He was shocked to hear the princes voice at all let alone as calm as it was.

"Yes," she breathed. Apparently she wasn't much for defending her companion. "I really am sorry. Elrond was instructed to land outside Pendragon all together and defiantly not in the stables of high Castle!"

Suzaku only nodded.

"Cecile! Cecile come see this! His vitals are almost perfect despite such an amazingly horrendous landing!" the man raved on as he now buzzed around the stilled dragon putting his hand here and there over reddish brown scales, his pocket watch out.

"Again, I'm sorry and I do hope you're alright, your highness." She said before trotting back to the small dragon and stark raving mad man.

Suzaku just stood there sword in hand as he tried taking it all in. First hour on the job and he'd already met more non-human creatures than he'd ever seen in Gad, met a prince, held that same prince close enough he could feel his heart beat, possibly saved same said princes life, escaped certain death by flying rocks, been challenged by a dragon, escaped certain death by said dragon, come in contact with a madman, and was still shockingly alive. He really didn't know what else to do besides stand there.

"I need to see to Jarlath," the prince stammered weakly sounding to be trying hard to regain composure as he shakily started in the direction of the white stallion.

Suzaku grunted, not knowing if the boy had been speaking to him or not. He couldn't do much though than just continue to stand there and look around himself as he wondered faintly what to do next.

"You! Swordsman!" He looked up. The stark raving mad man had shouted at him.

"Yes?" he asked quiet.

"Who are you?" the man shouted back again. The mad man had stood between the Ms. Cecile and the red smiling dragon.

Suzaku wasn't sure how to answer so he just blurted the truth. "I'm the new stable boy."

* * *

_Here you go! Alright, so I know that this chapter well the first part of it at least is just as boring as the previous chapter. But hang in there it was important and It plays a part in further chapters so don't get bored please! And don't stress action comes in full force later on. _

_Chapter Question: __**Where does the name Elrond come from? **__Does anyone know? I can tell you it's really from something! :)_

_Personal Question: __**What was the best pet you ever had**__? Mine was a dog, named Jake. He died last summer form cancer, but when I was little he was like my freaking body guard. My mother has told me many a time that she was never afraid of me going outside or anything so long as I had Jake with me. And that would be mine, so what is yours?_

_~Review they make me never want to leave my laptop!~_


	3. Black Magic and Bright Smiles

_Special Thanks:_ **fra3, ****luckless-is-me**(can I just say, you always have like the most awesome comments of all time! Your reviews are always way appreciated, thanks a ton!) **Kiiriya****, NoName**! (I don't know if you have a profile or not, but if you ever get one you should put that as your Penname, haha!) **mslunarissa, SaiSuki 1329, elspethie **(You be cool)

_Questions: __**To Everyone Reading! **__So apparently my writings are as confusing as fuck…I am sorry for this. It's my bad so don't get down on yourself or anything if you didn't understand what was going down. So first chapter was the start, yes? Yes. I put the first part in there to add intrigue mostly. It's around the middle of the story that that starts to come around. It was like a sneak preview of what is to come. Then the real start is with the First Gift. Okay? Good now second common issue. Suzaku doesn't remember he's Japanese royalty. He remembers he lived in the castle but he was like three…not many people I know remember their pedigree when they were three. He doesn't even remember getting the gift…again, he was like three. Now how he ended up being tossed into some random homestead will be explained later, so don't sweat it. Okay, we good? Good!_

_**Noname!**__ You have no idea how excited I get to see's all your questions every week! But I'll get started. So yes, Lelouch lives with the rest of the royal family, but remember tallest room, highest tower, he's already apart from them so to speak, it's kind of symbolic, but yeah moving on. Hehe, I'm not telling you what Suzaku's curse is. That's for me to know and you to figure out as the story goes on. But as always you're asking the right questions! You have no idea how good that really is. I usually get questions like…So uhm yeah like when are they going to have sex and why do they fight all the time? …really you're doing awesome! Chapter two is like the second start so to speak. The start of chapter one was like the hook, it's kind of where they end up at about the half point in the story. But no Suzaku is not a Knight yet and Lancelot is well coming…very soon. And as always I revealed far too much plot so I'm stopping there. _

_Side Note: Okay, so you may have noticed that I changed the rating for this to T. I was going to change both this one and Amethyst King to T until I realized how much swearing and blood is in Amethyst King and I'm only to chapter like Seven (posted)—and Ten (not posted). But this one I thought why not? There isn't any real blood for a while and the sex doesn't come till after that so why not? There will be blood and sex eventually—I am begrudgingly warning you, seeing how I hate warnings—but not for a few more chapters so I figure let the kids read until there is. I will change the rating to M when the time comes but until then I figure I could try out the T rating. _

* * *

Curse of Fayte

Chapter Three

Black Magic and Bright Smiles

1/4/2011 1:52 AM…so what if one to three in the mornings is my prime time for writing!

Lelouch perused through the books in search of nothing in particular. He'd wondered into the offhanded library that had as of late become his roost after dinner. The journal he tended to carry with him sat on a side table not far away. The idle quill next to it still wet with ink. His attentions had wondered though and as consequence his spidery fingers strode from book to book as he made his way along the row at a leisurely pace. He sighed silently his eyes moving from one title to another in a slow fashion. The dimly lit room around him caste severe shadows as he walked in front of the smoldering fire. Undaunted he pulled an unfamiliar title from the shelf and his fingers flipped it open to the first chapter.

"I hear you had quite the adventure this morning." He heard a flat b-line voice behind him.

A smile curled to one side of his mouth. Not looking away he answered. "Nothing of needed inquiry I assure you."

"Mhmm, and the new stable boy saved your life, huh?"

His face blanched a little as he looked up but refused to look behind him. "That's a matter of opinion."

"From a dragon no less, I wonder what that Earl Ashplund is really up too."

Lelouch looked defiantly back to his book. "I had the situation perfectly under control." He reaffirmed a little harsher.

"The servants are all really quite a buzz about the new kid, he's quite the talk of the castle," There was a little bit too much amusement in her voice as she pointed the next comments towards him. "You must know a little at least. I mean him saving your life and having been thrown to the ground underneath him and all."

Lelouch's brow plummeted. "It was a mere inconvenience of the situation."

"So tell me how good looking is he really? The servant maid swore he was an Adonis upon my inquiry. Of course you never know with those backwater maidens sometimes. Some of them swear a goat is a Eros sent from heaven above. "

Lelouch shot her a look of disdain over his shoulder before flashing his eyes back to his reading.

"Oh please, Lelouch, don't kid yourself, we both know by now you swing that way."

"I don't believe I know what you are referring too." Lelouch commented lightly as he flipped the page. "I can assure you I have no interest in animals of any kind."

A giggle came from somewhere in the witches direction but Lelouch refused to acknowledge it.

"Five page rule?" she asked after a long moment.

"Why bother with the whole book if I'm not interested from the very beginning?" Lelouch explained.

"Well I think it's a rather silly rule, myself." The toneless voice drawled. There was the rustle of clothing and a dull puffed sound of fabric being sat upon as Lelouch guess that the witch had plopped herself into the arm chair placed before the fireplace. "I mean really sometimes the first five pages are just a bunch of nonsense. Take the last Alchemical research book I read, the first five chapters were all rubbish anyway. Then I got to the heart of it and well—well it was still rubbish, didn't believe a word of it, but it was more interesting I have to admit. "

Lelouch gave a smirk into the pressed yellowing pages. "You're in a rather sharing mood this evening."

C.c. didn't acknowledge his statement instead opting to continue with her observations. "The end was quite good I will give it that. But the first was just so awfully boring."

"So I read the last five pages at times also…if five pages are required. Usually the last two or three will suffice." Lelouch chimed in.

"Well that just spoils the whole book then, doesn't it?"

Lelouch let the book close as he turned to face the witch. He casually leaned his back on the bookcase, and elegantly crossed his arms and ankles at the same time giving a smirk to the immortal twisting her apple green tresses around her delicate feminine fingers. She was, customary to her nature, sideways in the armchair. Her unnatural hair waterfalled over one edge and her feet gracefully dangled over the other. Perfectly content in the position her head leaned against one of the wings and with her cat like stare directed at the prince.

"Or it makes me interested to how such an ending was met." Lelouch said with a smooth tone.

"Hn." The witch snorted. "I think its cheating."

"It is no worse than fortune telling, is it not?" Lelouch countered. "And if I am not mistaken you yourself have participated in such folly many a time."

"Fortune telling is an art of the Divinations and like any other form of magic it has great power behind it."

Lelouch gave a chuckle. "But it is still considered cheating by your own afore mentioned comment, is it not?"

"On the contrary, Fortunetelling is a forewarning of the things that may or may not come, the human element is still very present in the art, which is why I've given the practice up."

Lelouch smiled again as he shook his head. "So you are saying since we still have our choices to change the future than it is unlike reading the end of a book first?"

"Correct." C.c. answered and gave a swift single nod. "Choices are the basis of actions and actions are what lead to a future."

"And fate where does that fit into your little scheme of things?"

C.c.'s eyes narrowed. "Fate is not something to be cheated, Lelouch."

Lelouch gave another chuckle, though this one heartier than the previous. "You speak as if fate is a person, C.c."

"Not a person, but a power, yes." Her expression stayed unchanged as she answered. "It is very deep magic and even the basis of most modern magic arts."

Lelouch eyebrows rose. "And of the dark arts?"

"You are treading on thin ice, Lelouch." C.c. informed him. "Black magic is not something that involves fate so much as it twists it."

"So as powerful as you say it can still be twisted to the desires of men?" He gave C.c. a very expectant look. "That doesn't sound very powerful to me, C.c."

"Even a king can be corrupted, can he not?" C.c. proposed back to him.

"Fate is not a person therefore is no king." Lelouch said, a sour expression leaked on to his face.

"And that is the basis to the dark arts which you speak."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "You mean against fate?"

C.c. gave a knowing slight smile. "Exactly."

Lelouch stood from his position and took a step forward. "You yourself said that black magic was twisting of fate though."

"And twisting is in its most primal state is defiance, is it not? You don't want things to go the way they are intended so you change the outcome. Rebellion in a conman sort of way."

Lelouch gave a smile. "Conning fate to bend to your will, that sounds a little too enticing C.c." Lelouch stopped, his eyes clouded with thought, before he went on. "I do have one question though. You said that fate is not obsolete so why try so hard to cheat it?"

"Not all fate is based off of choice. You yourself are a prince, was that of your choosing?"

Lelouch nodded slowly. "I see. Fate is the ability to control the uncontrollable."

"Don't brush this off, Lelouch. You should know, it's far more powerful than that." C.c. said severely.

His brow creased. "What do you mean?"

C.c. looked to the smoldering flames. "You have the gift of Beauty do you not?"

Lelouch nodded.

"And a gift from me."

Lelouch cocked his head. "The journal?"

"Don't play dumb." C.c. drawled. "You have known its potential since I taught you how to write in the thing." Her voice held a small amount of irritation with in it.

"Are you saying I already possess a piece of black magic, already?"

C.c. eyes were still on the fire. "Far more than you realize." Her voice in a conversation ending tone.

Lelouch only looked at her perplexed, knowing that he had received the allotted amount of answers from the witch for a whole week if not more; therefore further inquiry would just end in more confusion.

* * *

Suzaku sat the bowl of morning oatmeal slop down on the table top, before he gingerly hopped on the bench next to Rivalz. Rivalz just looked over at him with bags under his eyes and a spoon of his own oatmeal in his mouth. Suzaku gave a bright smile back and dug into his breakfast.

"Morning!" He offered.

He got a single grunt in acknowledgement. So he turned to the room around him. Low ceilings and tight quarters of a servants dining hall were his current surroundings. After eating a minute more he looked up to Rivalz again.

"Why are we eating with all the servants?" He asked.

The two were sat at one of the long servant tables in the servants dining hall on the south end of High Castle. The room was packed with the bodies of maids and foot man and butlers, all trying to get a good morning meal in before their day of labor started. Their specific spot was with the other stable hands, horsemen, blacksmiths and the like.

Rival looked like he was about to fall asleep then and there but answered anyway. "We're considered servants now my friend."

Suzaku gave a puzzled look. "But we're part of the military."

"Yeah, the Britannian Military, that makes you Britannian Property and you do whatever job they tell you they want you to do and right now you are a servant." Rivalz said with a big yawn.

Suzaku's brow furrowed but he happily ate on before another question came to mind. "So that prince from yesterday—"

"Prince Lelouch?" Rival said bored.

"Yeah that one!" Suzaku exclaimed. "So does he ride often?"

"Uhuh," Rivalz was playing with his food, slopping the oatmeal around with his spoon.

"Hmm," Suzaku hummed. "Does he ride every morning?"

"Uhuh," Slopp, slopppppp, sloop.

"Is it always the same mount or does he have another?" Suzaku asked popping in another spoonful.

"Nope, always Jarlath." Rivalz sighed.

Suzaku chewed slower now. Unsure of the next question he tried wording it as carefully as he could wrap his head around. "So what is he like eighteen?"

"Naw, he's nineteen."

"Ahha," Suzaku let out casually. "So he's probably getting married to some princess soon, right?"

"Nope, the Britannia family doesn't work like that." Rival asked still disinterested in anything but his spoon and the mush he was creating with it.

Suzaku gave him a look of confusion.

Rivals gave a deep sigh. "The king has around twenty brats, why would he require marriages out of all of them when really all that creates is more competition for the throne."

"Ohhh." Suzaku said. "I see." He looked down at his food. "So he's not betrothed?"

"Who?" Rivalz asked with a scrunched up face.

"Prince Lelouch."

"Oh, no." Rivalz said with a laugh. "Word is he's a bit of a prude."

Suzaku nodded. "So he'll probably be riding this morning right?"

"Uhm, yeah probably." Rivals nodded before he let his head hit the table with a muffled thud.

Suzaku gave another nod. He looked over to check the condition of his friend, but no blood so Suzaku figured he had to be fine. He might have a head ache but it looked as if he may have already have had that.

Rivals turned to look at him, his head still on the table. "Why do you care really?"

Suzaku just gave a smile. "I'm just curious."

"About Prince Lelouch?"

"Yeah."

Rival gave a confused look. "Why?"

Suzaku smiled again. "He's interesting, don't you think?"

"No." Rival answered shortly.

Suzaku gave a frown. "Yeah he is!"

"The guys a prick."

Suzaku let out a laugh.

"And you're a prick too! It is way too early in the morning to start smiling and laughing and eating!" Rivals said as he pointed his spoon at him.

"Oh come on, you don't really think that?" Suzaku said.

"Yeah. I do."

"Why?"

"Because you're always to freaking happy! It should be a damn sin!"

Suzaku gave a chuckle. "No, I mean why do you think Prince Lelouch is so awful?"

Rival s pushed himself up. "He is, man. I've been tending to him and his horse every morning for the past year and all he's ever said to me is 'halter!' or 'saddle!' The guy's a freaking neat freak, one scratch on anything and you'd think it was the end of the world. And he hates everybody! I mean it, ask anyone here," He gestured around the room with his spoon. "He's just mean and nasty and cruel!" he pointed the spoon directly at Suzaku. "I don't even think he knows my name."

"Hmmm, "Suzaku hummed again. He set his empty bowl down on the table and tosseed the spoon in it.

"Hmmm!'" Rival repeated, the spoon swinging wildly in the air again. "That's all you have to say? I mean it man he is a jerk."

Suzaku shrugged getting ups from the bench and grabbed his bowl as he went.

"Where are you going now?" Rivals asked.

Suzaku looked over his shoulder before he simply gave a happy smile and walked on. "I'm going to work." He called casually over his shoulder.

* * *

When Lelouch entered the stable yard he was met with the mangled and torn up mess that at one time he had known as the same said stable yard. Many things had been done along the lines of clean up such as, rock and debris had been cleared from the thatched roofs and shelters. The crater and many protruding rocks were still very visible though. As the prince looked up he was met with yet another surprise, the same new boy from the day earlier. Not tall exactly, but build like a rock. Solid and broad, he stood in military issue boots with a crooked smile in place under messy chocolate wave of curls.

"Good morning Your Highness!" He spoke first accompanied with a cheery smile. The other little servant/stable boy/idiot never spoke first and when he did it was usually stuttered stupidity. Lelouch wasn't sure if he liked the change or not. Change was never a good thing in his nineteen years of experience. He preferred change when it was change of his concoction.

Lelouch wasn't quite sure what to say. So he simply said nothing when he passed the boy his chin high as he continued to the stalls. He stopped as he reached the stall as an arm reached around him and unlatched the door and swung it open for him. Started Lelouch turned to be faced with a far too happy of a smile and bright green eyes shaded under the mess of warm chocolate.

"My Lord?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch let out, confused. He eyed the servant with a good amount of suspicion clearly visible.

The boy looked to the stall door held open in his hand and back to him. "Holding the door for you, my Lord," He answered a tad unsure.

Lelouch looked to it before he nodded curtly and ventured into the stall where Jarlath stood. He stopped when he reached the animal. Affection sparked as it always did and his hand reached out to stroke lightly at Jarlath's forehead,

"Did you—" Lelouch trailed off as he observed the pristine condition of the stall.

"Changed his water this morning, and the straw and led him out in the eastern pastures last night. His nerves should be well under control by now." The boy finished after a moment with a smile.

Lelouch narrowed his gaze. "Don't interrupt me, stable boy." He spat the last words out like a rotten seed.

The brunette looked startled but nodded obediently. "Of course, my Lord, I didn't mean too."

"I'm sure you didn't." Lelouch answered short with his eyes accusingly narrow. "Now if you would please his hal—" Presented before him in outstretched tan hands was what he wanted. "—ter," he finished taking the item. He took it easily, but that didn't stop him from wanting to snap it away.

The boy nodded with satisfaction and went to retrieve the lead rope as well.

Lelouch slipped the halter on and turned ready to demand for the next item only to see the same tan hand click the lead rope in place. Lelouch looked up to see the same smile and the lead rope offered out to him. He lowered his brow and snatched the rope away from the stable boy. He proceeded to lead the horse out and away from the stalls. His arm stretched behind him he dragged Jarlath behind him as best he could as he charged his way to the tack sheds. His were eyes narrow and his focus forward.

He was, unfortunately, well aware of the stable boy that smiled as he strode nimbly behind him.

He swiftly tied Jarlath off with a jerk of the horses head and started to the shed only to find—him. He smiled as he ducked in and an arm thrust out a second later with the brush. Lelouch growled snatching at the item in the boys hand fiercely before he stomped back to his mount. He roughly brushed down the white back. Jarlath noticed with a irritated look back. He turned grumbling and mumbling as he stomped to the blanket rack.

He stopped. His blanket was gone. It was just gone! Lelouch felt like screaming. He stalked along the blanket rack tearing through the rows of thick and thin saddle blankets in search of his. The blanket he had made specifically for these morning rides with Jarlath! It was the same blanket he had used for the last year, and planned on using for the next year or longer. He'd had Jarlath's name stitched on to the underside back corner and everything! Point was that it was his very special and coveted blanket…and it was missing! He scanned through his memory quickly. Things had gotten hectic and he couldn't recall exactly where he had placed the blanket the day before. There was the dragon and the being crushed between the solid form of the new stable boy and the solid expanse of the ground and the stark raving mad man… but where was the blanket?

"There ya go!" He heard a cheery voice behind him.

Lelouch sent a razorblade of a glance over his shoulder to seize with rage. He spun as his jaw hit the floor. The stable boy petted with one hand at Jarlath's forehead—that stupid ever-grin still on his stupid face—and in his other hand looked to be a hand full of oats, which Jarlath ate at eagerly. The shocking part was that the blanket and saddle were both very securely placed on Jarlath's back, strapped and ready to go. His boots made the most menacing stark thuds as he strode to the spectacle.

"What, stable boy, do you think you are doing?" he growled out in a deep ripping voice.

Green eyes looked to him curiously. "Well, I was just feeding him some oats, my Lord—he seemed a little nervous so I just thought—"

"You just thought!" Lelouch screamed at him his hands fisting as he reached him. "What even is your name?" He hissed.

"Suzaku—" the stunned stable boy started.

"Well, Suzaku," the name tore out of his mouth like an insult. "How dare you think that you have any right to act with such insubordination!"

"I'm sorry I—"

"You what?" Lelouch continued to snarl. "Thought you could just handle the mount of a prince with such flippant care!"

"Sir—" the boys face had long fallen into disarray.

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia, if you have forgotten!" the violent violet glare only intensified as Lelouch's chest heaved and a few more vicious comments ripped their way out of his mouth. "You are nothing! Not even a simple pawn to me! How dare you disrespect me!"

"My Lord—" the boy tried to start again.

"Oh just shut up!" Lelouch cursed at him.

The boys mouth was already open to speak and stayed that way for a few seconds before he simply shut it and looked to the ground, resignation threaded into the hard frown on his face.

Lelouch still on edge quickly went back to his tasks going to retrieve the bridle from the tack shed. He returned a moment later with it and went to the halter. The stable boy stepped back quickly to give the prince plenty of room to do as he pleased. Lelouch jerked Jarlath's head down and reached up before his fingers stopped.

"This is a different halter." He commented. His eyes turned to the boy.

With his eyes to the ground Suzaku answered in a reserved voice. "I'm sorry, I broke the other halter on accident yesterday when—well when the dragon landed."

Lelouch faced the boy. "You broke the halter?" He asked in disbelief.

Green eyes narrowed as a frown deepened. "Yes, I was afraid if Jarlath was still tethered that close He could possibly hurt us or himself, so I ripped it off."

"Ah," Lelouch let out. He looked back over his shoulder at Jarlath. The proud mount observed the two with wide dark eyes and perked forward facing ears. Lelouch looked back to the stable boy.

He still looked as if Lelouch had forced a knife into his back. Lelouch gave a deep sigh in clear knowledge he was fully to blame for the situation. He set the bridle over a nearby rail before he looked to the stable boy again this time taking in the rigid soldierly stance said boy had taken.

"Remind me again what is your name?" Lelouch asked pinching the bridge of his nose as he simultaneously crossed his other arm over his chest.

The boy didn't look up as he answered in a quiet, lifeless, tone. "Suzaku Kururugi, your highness."

"Right, "Lelouch gave a nod. He let his arms down to swing behind himself to link. He looked to the ground also as he cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, well, Thank you, Suzaku, for yesterday that is." He glanced up to be met with clear leafy green eyes. Eyes that now arrested him. They weren't just green—they were astonishingly green. They penetrated and shot through Lelouch. The irises were of the slightly lighter emerald that was so beautiful but even the pupils were just a darker more forest like tone of the same emerald. Lelouch could do nothing but stare into them. There was something so familiar about them. He felt he knew them intimately almost and yet—they unnerved him. Like a half remember dream he couldn't place what they were to him…simply that they held something for him.

"You're welcome," Suzaku said in the same quiet tone.

Lelouch gave a swift nod still watching those eyes. "Yes, well if you would please, I need a bridle on if I wish to have any control over the direction of my ride this morning." He said as elegantly as the prideful prince could manage.

"Yes, my Lord." Suzaku said eagerly as he as equally as eager stepped around the prince to tend to his orders.

Lelouch didn't turn as the boy hastened behind him. Looking to the side he caught another glance of deep forest eyes. And his own eyes flashed forward as he looked to the stone at his feet. When he had previously thought of green he had always thought of it as the unnatural sour apple green of C.c. The immortal had been his constant friend and as of yet in his life the only person he felt the need to please. But after…well, after seeing the boy's eyes, a whole new shade of green seemed to be dominating his thoughts at that moment. A deep forest green of Suzaku's pupils leaked into his thoughts over the mere brief glances he had seen of them.

"My Lord?" the same said stable boy asked.

Lelouch turned to him, holding himself as princely as possible to his subordinate. "Yes?"

The boy gave a bright smile. "Your mount, sir?" his tan callused hands cradled the dark stained leather reins loosely out to Lelouch.

Lelouch took them carefully in his pale long fingers as eloquent as he could manage. "Thank you, Suzaku." he said shortly, not willing himself to look at the boy, but merely let his violet eyes skirt around the young man.

"You are always more than welcome, my Lord." Suzaku said with the ever-grin back on his sun kissed face.

Lelouch simply looked to Jarlath and quickly looped the reins over his white head. He pulled himself into the saddle a second later and reined the beast to amble through the destroyed stable yard. As Jarlath settled into an easy lope through the castle gates Lelouch found himself still pondering deep green hues.

* * *

Suzaku watched prince ride thought the gates leaning against his pitchfork. The gated lope of Jarlath easily carried the slender prince from the stable yard and beyond with as much adieu as the Prince himself deserved. Suzaku loved it but reluctantly the prince disappeared from view and he turned to his work. The stables poor condition was in great need of some repairing. He figured the best he could do was try to lend a hand to the clean up and construction. He stopped though as he reached the smithy's small abode. He'd caught a glance at the gate to see—well, the stark raving mad man. He stood with an overly pleased smile on his face as he observed Suzaku, a hand at his hip.

"I've got employment for you stable boy!" the man called all too overjoyed by the sound of it.

Suzaku hesitated. He still remembered the dragon that had dropped like a meteor almost killing him and the prince. He faced the man though.

"What is it?" he asked. Curiosity had been too hard to ignore in this case.

A smirk spread on the man's face. "It's an opportunity to the upmost possibility for change."

Suzaku looked to the smithy's shop a moment longer. He'd had a lot of change in the past few days. He looked forward again in thought. So what really would more change be to him? His eyes forward he strode across the cobbled yard to the man.

* * *

Suzaku looked to the massive creature that lumbered over him with his mouth slack and eyes wide. When Earl Ashplund (a.k.a. stark raving mad man) had said all he had to do was tend to these stables and make it out he had almost laughed. He had ended up with just a ginger shrug, picked up his pitchfork, and was now face to face with a dragon.

This was change alright.

The massive black and gold beast leered down at him, with his pitchfork and all. The thing, was at least ten times bigger than the first dragon Suzaku had ever encountered. It was absolutely massive! A head probably as big as a single horse and body as dense and muscle packed as a bear. Thick back and front legs as equally muscular held the creature to stand. An arched thick neck held up a triangular shaped head with wide golden fanned, frilled flaps of scale was at either side of the powerful jaw. The wings were of the same color and texture as the flaps. Even folded, Suzaku could tell they were of the same golden flecked color. Horns dotted and clustered over the peak of his head and arch of his brows. They grew longer along the neck and looked razor sharp at the knuckles and elbows. The body and head were of the same black golden flecked color he had initially observed, but as he looked closer he could see that the limbs were all white. Still golden flicked, but the scales had switched primary color. Golden eyes gleamed down at him, as the thing let out a small almost keening roar down to Suzaku.

Suzaku knew he wouldn't run. He wanted to, but he knew he couldn't, and that he wouldn't. So he just stood there his wide yes up at the dragon, so big it would take a tall rafted barn to house it—and that might have even been a tight squeeze.

The creature looked curious more than anything else, Suzaku noticed as it peered down at him. It made a rather odd clicking sound with its tongue as it tilted its head at him.

"I'm here to clean your—stall—house—place." Suzaku said unsure if the beast could actually understand or not. It was most certainly better to be safe than sorry though, especially when sorry could be a synonym for eaten alive…all in one gulp.

The creature gave another curious shift of his head before it took a lumbering step forward. Suzaku fought the urge to scrambled twelve steps back and run out of the—well it wasn't a stable that was for sure. It was huge. Like a barn but a lot bigger. Rafters above, for only a half roof, which Suzaku could only guess was for easy flight access. There was a nest of sorts off in the only dark covered corners. A whole field of hay must have been cut just for this animal. Suzaku could clearly see the great bowl like shape the beast had created for itself.

His attention was abruptly brought back though, as another step was taken forward to him. A massive head was lowered to him, and golden eyes examined his closely as the creature moved ever closer. Suzaku didn't move. He wasn't sure if he could without getting skewered. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the long neck extended and a head was presented at a very uncomfortable distance. Nostrils flared as the beast took in a whiff of his hair, like a gust of wind muffing, it a bit. Suzaku reminded himself to breath. The creature took another, more ginger, step forward followed by another as he curved around Suzaku. His nose very close he inspected him with great care not to touch.

After a minute, Suzaku was _almost_ relaxed. Then he heard the cry of Ms. Cecile.

"You did what!"

The loud shout startled both him and the dragon. The dragon immediately went into alert mode. It crouched placing his chest low and ears forward. His eyes slanted towards the entrance as Suzaku spun to look there as well.

"You mean he's in there now!" Suzaku looked to the dragon a moment before back to the door.

"Alone! Lloyd that is the dumbest thing you have done thus far!"

Then she made her entrance. The wide tall doors slammed open as the dark haired woman stomped in, and straight to Suzaku. She grasped his arm, turned about, and hauled him with her out of there. The dragon straightened and watched the display with a cock of his head giving a puffed out snort. Suzaku next found himself in the open yard. Ms. Cecile released him a moment later and Suzaku looked to see Earl Ashplund again.

"You are lucky this boy is still alive!" Cecile said stern.

"Yes well after yesterday—"

"You are double lucky he's alive!" Cecile interrupted.

"Oh, Elrond isn't that big of a threat!" The earl reasoned.

"So you just thought, 'hey, I'll throw him in with Galahad! That should be jolly good fun!'" Cecile imitating the Earl down to everything from voice to over exaggerated hand movements.

"And he did absolutely splendid!" the Earl said with an excited smile. "I'm telling you, Cecile, he could be perfect. I mean just look at him! This is the second time he's come out alive—"

"Yes and there won't be a third!" Cecile concluded.

"But there was no conditioning, nothing! This boy is a walking miracle!"

"So we're going to just let him keep walking all the way back to High Castle!"

The Earl, apparently having forgone the fight, addressed Suzaku directly. "How would you like to be a knight, eh, boy?"

Suzaku gave a smile. He'd never really thought about it, but how could a promotion be a bad thing?

"No!" Cecile shouted. "Not on your life are you putting him against Lancelot!"

"Not against him, with him!" the Earl exclaimed.

Cecile gave him a perturbed look. "No. Out of the question, he's only what seventeen—" She looked over for conformation.

"Eighteen." Suzaku happily corrected.

"Thank you, He is only eighteen years old!"

"Perfect!" the Earl shouted raising his arms in the air. "It will be an easy adjustment then!"

"No." she said shortly.

The earl gave a moaned exaggerated sigh. "Can I at least ask the boy if he wants to try it out?"

"No," she said. "I'll ask him. Private Kururugi, would you like to endeavor in something that will most certainly kill you?"

Well that was something that was hard to say no to, now wasn't it?

"That does not count!" the Earl said before Suzaku even had a chance to answer.

"Well I'm not letting you ask him." Cecile said.

The Earl gave another groan. "Well, at least, let me give him a fair chance at it! I promise, I'll tell him all that is entailed. "

Cecile gave a scowl. "Fine. But I'll be watching you!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Suzaku found himself seated on a wooden stool in what looked like Lloyd's x studio. The room was filled with schematics, formulas, and drawings of every kind. The theme was all the same though, Dragons. Ever kind Suzaku had ever imagined, had is own little shrine devoted to it somewhere in the room. It was all a mess and clutter of the stuff, a skeleton of one unfortunate one hung from the ceiling and books on the beasts dotted the floor. His eyes couldn't find a place to even rest on as he looked it all over. Soon they simply came to rest at the mug he'd had shoved into his hands by the Earl. Before him was the same mentioned bickering couple.

"May I start now?" The Earl asked impatiently.

"One moment," Cecile scolded. "Suzaku, would you like anything else?"

"No." Suzaku said for what he thought might have been the billionth time since climbing the stairs up to this room. "Really, Ms. Cecile, I'm quite fine."

"See the boy is fine, now may I please get started?"

"Alright, are you ready to start, Suzaku?" Cecile asked kindly.

"He's not six! For god's sake I'm going on!" the Earl said and whirled around to riffle through a nearby desk. He found what he wanted and quickly stepped back to Suzaku. "They are called Knightmares." In his hand, held in front of Suzaku, was a picture of a dragon alongside a human. "The only one you have met formally is Galahad, the great black dunderhead out there."

Suzaku looked up at him curiously.

"Don't let his size fool you, he's not too bright in the head as far as dragons go, but he does pack a punch I will admit that." Lloyd seated himself again. "But the point is that they're Dragons that can coexist with humans. And even be used as mounts."

"Like a horse?" Suzaku asked.

"No," Cecile said. "Nothing like a horse."

The Earl nodded. "It's more like a brother, so to speak." He slid his chair closer. "You see this?" he held up a small stone. It was of an amber golden color set in gold and silver, with a long silver chain attached.

"Yeah." Suzaku nodded awkwardly.

"This is an access key." Lloyd said his eyes alight with the subject.

"You mean to one of them?" Suzaku tried to connect the dots.

"Exactly! It's a bond! They have one and their Knight has one."

"Two halves to make a whole." Cecile added.

Suzaku nodded. "Okay, so if you have one of these stones than you can be one of their Knights."

Lloyd gave a rather nervous smile. "Well you see it's not quite that easy."

Suzaku looked on to him for an explanation.

"Knightmares are still dragons, mind you, they still have, you know, all the down sides…like a bad temper."

"So?" Suzaku asked still confused.

"So when a Knightmare is hatched they usually receive a Knight immediately." Miss Cecile explained. "That way a relationship can start to form from the very beginning."

"Oh," Suzaku breathed. "So they are like brothers."

"Exactly!" Lloyd hollered.

"Is that what you want me to do? To bond with a hatched Knightmare?" Suzaku asked.

Lloyds face cracked a nervous smile. "Kind of."

Cecile reached up and smacking the Earl on the side the head. "I told you not to lie to him!"

"Ow!" the Earl exclaimed and jumped away from the woman at his right. "I didn't lie to him! That would technically be the first step!"

"Lancelot is not a normal Knightmare!"

"Lancelot?" Suzaku said suddenly as he caught on. Lancelot was a Knightmare…a dragon. "You mean he's already hatched?"

"Lancelot," Lloyd said lovingly, "is the first seventh generation Knightmare."

"You mean he just hatched?" Suzaku said. The mad man wasn't making much sense to him.

Lloyd let out a boisterous laugh. "Of course not!"

Suzaku stared at him, his brow creased and mouth slightly ajar. "I'm not quite following."

Cecile gave a nervous laugh. "Well, you see, what we're trying to tell you, is that if you do accept our offer, you won't be put with a hatchling, Suzaku…" See gave an equally nervous smile. "You see Lancelot is the first of his kind, which is why we are calling him our seventh generation. He has something other dragons don't have."

"What is that?" Suzaku asked. He was trying very hard to comprehend what they were talking about.

"Sakuradite!" the Earl exclaimed, his eyes alighted at the statement. He leaned in close to Suzaku emphasis on each statement he spoke with his Cheshire cat smile. "Amazing stuff! He has it in his scales, I tell you! It was absolutely an ingenious fluke but it worked! Now would you like to meet him? He'll think you're charming I'm sure!"

"Lloyd!" Cecile cut in.

"Just trying to move things along, wench,"

Cecile gave a audible sigh before moving on. "Suzaku, you see he's not a normal dragon."

"Because he has the Sakuradite?" Suzaku said. He hated it when he was only given only little bits of a story at a time

"Yes, well, there's that, but also… He's already fully grown."

"It would seem no one was very interested in taking in the poor thing as a hatchling. He was rather volatile then I will admit—" Lloyd said as he looked rather bored at his nails.

"He was a fluke." Cecile interjected again. "Of sorts. You see he was supposed to have the Sakuradite, but he wasn't supposed to have it like he does. He was supposed to have it in his blood stream, to make him more malleable—"

"Only the whole darned thing went wrong and we ended up with what is probably my best work and no Knight willing to take him in as their own." Lloyd interjected this time. "So what do you say kid? You want to be a Knight of a Knightmare?"

"You're an Eleven though, so you wouldn't be made a Knight really." Cecile clarified.

Lloyd didn't' falter, though. "But you will for sure be closer to it than any other Eleven or possibly any other number out there!" He leaned down to Suzaku again his pale eyes locked in to Suzaku's own. "You'll be a the first of your kind, may possibly even get you're self set up for nobility in future years, so what do you say?

Suzaku only stared at him, unsure. "Well, I—" he stumbled out of his mouth.

"Would you like to meet him first, Suzaku?" Cecile asked with a sweet smile.

Suzaku let a slight smile pull at his mouth as well, before he gave a single shake of the head. "I've already decided." The smile widened. "I'll do it."

* * *

Lelouch returned to the stables sooner than usual. His excuse was that Jarlath had seemed a bit more incompliant than usual. Of course, Jarlath had been as happy as Lelouch was to start their gallop back to High Castle. Lelouch had a hunch their reasoning was somehow connected.

The courtyard upon their return was just as destroyed as it had been when he left. His eyes searched the cobbled yard for any sign of viridian eyes and a tanned broad physic. There wasn't a breath of that one individual anywhere. In fact, he noticed, there wasn't a breath of anyone in the stables. Lelouch observed more closely then as his hands pulled at the reins to slow Jarlath up just a bit. The horse brusquely obeyed and more his trot slowed to a careful walk and his ears pricked forward. Lelouch heard the low exhale and power full inhale, while simultaneously he felt the accompanied expansion of Jarlath's middle, as the mount tested the smell in the air. His walk slowed even more as they continued on.

Lelouch could feel the creeping fear start. The stable was quiet, but it was more than that. It was a stifling quiet. Before he had left, the place had been bustling with construction and morning chores. There was no way that it could all have come to a stop, and such an abrupt one at that, in such a short amount of time. Not only that if nothing else there was always the Smithy's shop. His gaze fleeted to the shabby but sturdy forge. Nothing.

Jarlath drew to a stop in the middle of the courtyard. Lelouch paused for a moment before he dismounted and soft leather boots padded on to the cobble stone court yard. He wasn't sure what action he should take next. He looped the reins over Jarlath's head to tug the mount along after him. His mind whirled as the only sound to fill the yard was that of the clicks from Jarlath's shoes. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and continued onward. Something was wrong that was for sure, but as long as he was out here he'd never find out what it was. His best bet would be to tether Jarlath somewhere and hurry into the castle.

He stopped abruptly as he saw a silhouette at the door of the tack shed. Lelouch felt a clench of fear take hold on to his throat, but at the same moment another emotion rose up. He narrowed his eyes at the broad build and sturdy disposition.

"Suzaku?" He asked. It was more of a stutter, but never mind that. There was also the point brought up in his head that it 'Suzaku' had been the first thing to come to mind…what did that really say about him?

At that moment, his question was answered as the silhouette stepped out into the light. Lelouch's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"What do you know of the Kururugi boy?" the strongly accented voice came from the broad soldier. Lelouch was quick to pick up on the armor and sword at his hip. "More importantly, where is that boy?"

Lelouch was frozen, only he wasn't sure if it was from fear or from shock. This was the first time he'd ever seen real Eleven armor.

* * *

_Notes: 1. I hate how long it took to write this stupid chapter! I ran into plot problem after plot problem AFTER PLOT PROBLEM! And even now it feels sketchy at best. The point is that it connects point A to point B and now I'm done. _

_2. There was so much research that needed done on this! Lancelot has taken on a whole new dimension to me. It's a machine but now it's so much cooler! The Lancelot really is one of the coolest things about Code Geass, still can't top Suzaku as the most amazing thing ever, but still very cool. I never really appreciated it before but now…IT IS SO MUCH COOLER NOW! "Marching Ever Onward to Tomorrow." _

_3. Chapter Question! Okay, so I told you guys I got all excited over learning about Lancelot, but I it made me think , __**what is all your guys favorite thing or character in Code Geass**__? My answer, Suzaku. Why? Because he reminds me of just a boy. He's just like a rough and tough but amazingly sweet and cutely awkward boy. He has the most unique thought process; his mind works so much differently than my own. He's action driven and so god damned focused on his goals, and yet still sticks furiously to his standards. That has to be the most astounding thing about him. I will not lie to you guys, I'm the kind of person that if I had to I would break every social and morale rule to claw my way to the top any way I could. But Suzaku is such the opposite. He has such conviction to his standards. He's amazing. He's quite plainly fascinating to me. _

_4. And song for this chapter, or well what I listened to while trying to write part of it, Live In Vanilla—Boy Robot_

_~Review they make me pull funny happy faces!~_


	4. Picking Sides

**Special thanks:elspethie, ItalianFanGirl, EsmeTyler, luckless-is-me, TheRedLamp, kazue, Isis2990, Lovegranted **

_To all Readers: Okay, so in this story I skip from the past to the present a lot. I'm telling back story and telling the story all in one. For the most part, the majority of about the first ten chapters or so will be focused on the past, and the rise of these two. After that is when I will start switching and focusing more and more on the present. Also, I'm not immediately picking up where I left off so keep the last chapters end in mind and know that I won't be picking up from the end until the third scene or so. But now I'm done with me little chatter so please read on and enjoy!_

* * *

Curse of Fayte

Chapter Four

Picking Sides

2/14/2011 10:43 PM

* * *

The wind tousled at the thick black strands as he stood there at his balcony ledge and surveyed the forest sprawled before him. The thick violet and black robes hung from his shoulders as he leaned forward over the banister. His eyes were down as they moved over the black marble he'd forged his spiraled tower out of, which now gleamed in the light of the moon. The pure light shot off the unnatural surface in an array of beautiful variations of greens and purples. His eyes moved to directly beneath him as he looked over the miles of trees. He'd chosen this forest for several reasons; the most important had been the quiet, and it was so seamlessly quiet here. A forest inhabited mostly by magical folk had turned out to be his best idea thus far. No one bothered him here.

He closed his eyes as he leaned his chin on his palm. His great staff easily slid into the crevasse between his one folded arm and his body. Geass was closed, which left the great eye-shaped crystal at the top of the dark wood staff dormant, with all color drained and not a bare hint of the red bird within its depths. The cool night air brushed over his skin like a caress. His eyes wandered their way ever downward still. There was nothing like this tower anywhere in the world. The grand black courtyard attested to that.

"You know, if you would stop pinning over him all the time, we might actually get some progress made." A familiar feminine voice said from behind him.

Lelouch shot a look of fire and brimstone over his shoulder. "I don't pine." He made the proclamation with the upmost resolve.

C.c. gave a coy smile. "Well then, why are you out here?"

"Aaaghh! Lancelot!" the two looked back to where Lelouch's eyes had previously been.

At the foot of the tall, black tower, just outside of the marble stoned courtyard, was the small camp erected complete with a forty foot tall white dragon and as a bonus a just under five feet ten inches, curly haired, knight who leered over at the same said dragon. Both of which returned once a month, every month, to camp usually about a night or two in the very same spot every time. Before them was a small fire, for which the dragon had a long, white, guilty claws over. Lelouch craned his neck a bit to get a better understanding of the situation. It took a moment before he realized that a small pan, which looked like at one time held dinner, had been tipped over by Lancelot's long clawed appendage and the hot contents had consequently pilled on to Suzaku's lap.

"I told you, I'd give you some the second it was done." Suzaku growled. The long white ears atop Lancelot's head flattened as he gave a rumbling whimper of apology. Suzaku shook his head, irate, as he stalked over to the saddle bags.

Lelouch gave a sigh as he watched the scene. "Why does he keep coming back?"

C.c. gave a snort before she chose to answer. "Because you always spend your time pining over him once a month and he knows it! You give him too much hope, so he always returns. "

"For the second time, I do not pine!" Lelouch hit back as he moodily kept his face forward. "And all I ever tell him to do is leave. How is that really encouraging him?"

"You do this every New Moon, just as he returns every New Moon and you know it!" C.c. said like Lelouch should know it was common knowledge that that act alone counted a hefty encouragement.

Lelouch only gave a mumbled grunt of disagreement. Besides, his eyes had already traveled back to the scene on the ground. Suzaku had quickly pulled on a fresh pair of pants and then went to pull his boots back on.

"Now we either go find more food, or go hungry." The Knight grumbled to his mount.

The deep blue of Lancelot's eyes dimmed as he, his ears still low, gave out a hollow keening sound. The beast quickly stood, though not fully, and started off into the forest. The crouched dragon quickly disappeared in a brisk trot. Suzaku stood and shook his head before he went to tend to the mess still splattered around the fire.

Lelouch gave a frown. "He used to be so much more carefree." He paused for a moment and turned about a quarter of an inch to make it clear he was speaking to C.c. "The Suzaku I used to know would probably have laughed at such trifle things—he did laugh at such trifle things. Then it seemed it was impossible to stir his mood."

"Hhn." C.c. let out the sharp noise, but a moment later when she spoke her voice was softer. "The Suzaku you knew was the stable boy and sometimes guard, not the Knight of Seven."

Lelouch hadn't seemed to notice her last comment though as he just leaned ever farther over the banister and watched down below. "He had such a nice laugh then." Lelouch lamented.

"You're pining again." C.c. took the liberty of informing him.

Lelouch didn't answer. He only gazed down to watch the man as he pulled his disbanded camp back into some semblance of order. A long and low sigh of longing escaped Lelouch's mouth, for just a short moment, before he abruptly straightened away from the banister railing. The Geass staff quickly came up to press firmly into stone as Lelouch spun away from the night sky.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He sided with them." Anger seeped through the voice for just a moment as he stalked off to the doorway. He stopped just short of the frame. "He chose to be with that corruption." But the next whisper was so much, more small. It had a crack to it like the words themselves were broken English. "He was always a part of their world. I was never more than a time killer to him. I hate him along with all the rest. " And with that he lifted his staff high and continued inside the walls of his great and precociously high tower and more than likely up to his room.

C.c. didn't speak as she watched the boy she'd known from birth leave. She had often wondered if given the chance now if she would have stopped V.v. from giving his curse? Lelouch had become important to her, so very important, and to see him always stumbling over such things as this was worrisome. And worrying was something C.c. always made a point to avoid. She bowed her head, as her mind was lost in thought. Without that curse a lot of things wouldn't have happened. She glanced around at the black marble at her feet. They would probably still be back at High Castle if she had just been the one to give Lelouch his gift.

The sound of the trees rustling drew C.c.'s attention. She stepped forward to peer over the banister.

Below, Lancelot had immerged victorious from the woods. He pranced forward a happy grin on his full mouth. Suzaku stood curious as he watched the beast come forward with puffed out cheeks and a triumphant grin. Lancelot firmly placed himself before his knight head held high and chest puffed out before he spat out his new idea for dinner at Suzaku's feet.

Three rather dazed and confused gnomes all lay there as they moaned and groaned on the ground. Wet and slimy with Lancelot's saliva one of the gnomes sat up and looked up all five feet and ten inches of Suzaku before he let out a hollered scream of terror and bolted to his feet. Lancelot acted immediately as he snarled down at the gnome and stopped him with his claws. The second, this time a girl sat up groggily to see the snarling hissing dragon to let out her own, much more feminine, scream and then proceeded to faint. Lancelot shot her a curious glance before he turned back to the one still trying to runaway. He pointed a roar at the half foot tall man and gave him a very 'get in the pot!' look before the dragon peered up to Suzaku for conformation.

Suzaku had stumbled back to the log he used as a chair. His shoulders shook up and down quickly and his hand was clamped over his mouth. C.c. leaned forward, just as Lancelot did also, both not sure on what sort of thing Suzaku was up to.

Then the hand came away and Suzaku let out a boisterous laugh as by now all three gnomes were up. They scampered around while their arms swung wildly in the air and their legs flung out with every step, trying desperately to escape the giant white dragon, that with just the same amount of vigor, tried to keep them all captive. The whole scene looked like a cat trying to keep three, rather stupid, mice in a military line up long enough for the commanding officer to decide if they were going to be the new menu or not.

C.c. smiled then. Lelouch had been right, and as much as she hated to admit it, Suzaku did have a very nice laugh.

* * *

Massive, that was the first word that came to Suzaku's mind. It was utterly massive! He stood at the head of what looked like a _massive_ nesting barn for dragons. It towered high over his head and was longer than he could even guess at. As wide as several barns in a row, the sides were lined with large door ways to what Suzaku could only guess was more space for more nesting. It was all made of stone with straw strew around mostly in piles, but here in there gathered in a bowl shape to form a single nests dotting the place. The roof, that seemed almost a mile above him, was steeply pitched and at either side of the structure, at the gables, was a large round rimmed opening, from which the dragons freely came and left. The dragons there all ranged from large to very small. Some looked to be hatchlings and others looked to be older adults.

"Wow…" Suzaku let hang from his lips as his eyes worked tediously to take in the sight he was presented with.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Cecile said from beside him.

"Yes, very!" Suzaku said as a bright smile broke on his lips.

"It's ironic to think this used to be a Cathedral." Lloyd drawled as he ambled his way up on Suzaku's other side. "Even more ironic, is the fact that we still refer to it as the Cathedral."

Suzaku wasn't sure what Lloyd had tried to hint at but he shrugged it off as he looked back to the long building.

"So is this where Lancelot nests?" Suzaku asked. He wasn't disinterested in Lloyds riddles; he was simply more interested in what he'd just previously gotten himself into.

"No." Lloyd said as she started down the stone steps and into the Cathedral. Cecile followed close behind.

Suzaku stopped gawking long enough to realize he was getting left to shuffle his own way down the three stairs and after his—new employers?

"This is where we house the Sutherlands and Glasgows, mostly." Suzaku could see a smile of pride stretch on the older man's face. "Just outside in the lakes are the Portmans. Those are all the, well for a lack of a better, term mass produced breeds."

Suzaku looked up sharply at that. "So is Lancelot a—" he looked around him at the darkly colored dragons all watch them pass. "Sutherland or Glasgow?" He noticed now that all the dragons with in the room were either a darker shade of blue or black. All of them looked to have the same brutish body type and squared off head with long angular shaped horns at the peak of their skulls.

"hahaha!" Lloyd let out the hysterical laugh. "Lancelot is neither of those!" he went on as she strode with confidence, and led them down the long cathedral. "Besides I've already told you, Lancelot is not housed here."

"So," Suzaku started. "What is Lancelot's breed?"

"He's the new generation. He simply doesn't have one." Lloyd drawled as if it was perfectly obvious.

"Oh." Suzaku breathed as he followed the two trainers. "So what Breed was the last dragon I met, Galahad?"

It was Cecile this time to answer his question. "Galahad is a custom Knightmare. He's one of the few reserved for the Knights of the Rounds."

Suzaku looked up sharply, because suddenly it all clicked together. Galahad didn't belong to a specific breed and Lancelot didn't belong to a breed. But breed sounded important and only those of higher station received dragons that weren't of a specific breed.

"Lancelot was meant to go to a Knight of the Round, wasn't he?"

Cecile looked away with a flush across her face.

Lloyd on the other hand turned with a wide unreadable smile that stretched across his face. "Of Course he was, why else would we spend so much money on one single piece of stock?"

Suzaku gave a single solemn nod before he looked to the floor. That was a lot to take in and it all meant a lot was meant out of Suzaku. He pursed his lips. Lloyd was looking at him like that. Just like he was looking at the dragon, like he was a piece of stock, an investment, and nothing else. It was certainly a change from the regular treatment of racism, but it wasn't exactly a huge step up the ladder. That meant, just as Suzaku always was, he'd have to prove himself above and beyond.

They reached the other double doors at the end of the long Cathedral and Lloyd wasted little time in throwing open the doors to the courtyard Suzaku recognized. At one end was the tall cylinder shaped building Suzaku knew as Lloyd's studio and lab. Off to the south was the road that led back to Pen Dragon and more specifically landed right next to the entrance gates to High Castle. Suzaku smiled down at the view of the white city before he noticed Cecile touch on his shoulder.

He snapped back to see Lloyd was already half way across the court yard. Surrounding the courtyard was split off roads all lined with barns to bigger sized buildings, which Suzaku now knew as nests for dragons. Each had a door on the ground level for humans, but they all also had different sized holes for the dragons. Some consisted of half the roof while others were only about the size of a double doorway. It amazed Suzaku that Lloyd knew exactly where he was going as he weaved his way through the maze of the alleys and around and down to finally land them in front of a large barn—this one really did look like a barn. Suzaku stopped as Lloyd started to flip through keys. Green eyes were glues up in a squint as he watched as two or three servants were boarding up the hole that was in the roof. He stepped closer and rose his had to block out the sun as he watched.

Finally the curiosity of what they were doing broke down his resolve and he turned to Cecile. "Hey what are they—"

"You'll see! Now, come along!" Lloyd said—giddy. Suzaku stopped. He'd really said it like he was overjoyed and eager and excited and just—giddy. Suzaku wasn't sure what exactly he had gotten himself into, but he was very sure he did not like the sound of giddy.

But Suzaku didn't have much time to ponder on it as Lloyd jammed the key in the padlock one moment and had it off and was throwing open the double doors a fast few seconds later. And that is when Suzaku froze.

* * *

"Who are you?" Lelouch demanded as he quickly drew on what little knowledge of a defensive position as he could. He didn't have much to draw on—and now he'd wished he'd paid more attention to the arms master when he was smaller and required to take fencing lessons.

The broad man before him took a step forward from under the enclave. "I should be asking you the same thing, though I think I probably already know the answer." The soldier answered. "But I also don't really care. What I want to know is where is the Kururugi boy?"

Lelouch felt a tic start at the side of his eyes. The man was disrespectful and not the clumsy disrespectful of Suzaku—no, this was the deliberate kind.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch decided to ask as answer. His head was high and his voice the low growl it worked into under pressure. "Why are you here?" the questions could have poured endlessly from his mouth like a spring, but Lelouch held back the tide and clamped his proud jaw shut to wait for an answer.

"A better answer, my lord, would be an answer to my question." The man said still in a rather bored tone. "You mentioned the name Suzaku Kururugi, where is he and who is he to you?"

Lelouch felt his brow lower far enough to cause a wrinkle at his nose. This was no way to be treating a prince after all. But he still had to think of how to answer the man, of how to get himself out of this situation, how to figure out what Suzaku had to do with all of this, and most importantly how to stay alive while doing all of those things.

"I just met the boy this morning. He's my servant. He just arrived here and I know no more than that. " Lelouch ended the avenue quickly. If the man wanted Suzaku he clearly didn't want Lelouch and if Lelouch wasn't wanted he would have an easier time escaping. "Now, I'll ask you one more time, who are you? I demand to know!"

The man simply laughed as he leaned on the support beam of the overhang. He crossed his arms over the red and white breastplate.

Lelouch's eyes skirted around the courtyard. He didn't like the look of this as he took in stock of the situation. Everyone was gone—what did that mean? The obvious answer was that they were simply somewhere else. Where? Now th—

He froze, violet eyes still circling and examining the room to come to the same abrupt halt. He wasn't he alone with this man at all. There was smoke…It was a small trickle of smoke that came from the stone hovel that half-orge used as a smith shop.

That only left one option open—

"Hey Mizaki!" a much smaller soldier, an eleven also, stumbled out of the small hovel. He wore the same red and white armor as all the rest and behind him Lelouch could see the peeking eyes of a couple servants.

Violet eyes went wide as the perfect timing of the newcomer clicked it all together in Lelouch's head. This wasn't just about disrespecting him or anatomization—

This was a hostage situation.

Lelouch stumbled back immediately. His mind floundered as the possibility and chances all scampered though the open plan's of his conscious. It wasn't as organized or methodical as it should have been—as it always had been. It was spermatic and fragmented. There was no reason to it and—it—he hated it! He hated that he was helpless! He hated that at that moment all he wanted was for Suzaku to be the one standing in front of him with a sword and hand tentatively placed behind him to keep Lelouch within protective means. He hated that he was here at that exact moment. But most of all he hated the man in front of him.

That louse of a soldier just stood there—before a divine righted pureblooded prince no less!—acting as if this was nothing more than a trifle matter. How dare he act with such insolence before one such as him, Lelouch vi Britannia the Eleventh Prince to the Holy Britannian Empire, with all his airs of a man at something no more important than a tavern. Lelouch reeled his head back a look of disgust on his face as the man finally acknowledged his behavior, and stepped forward on to the stones of the courtyard.

"Now, young prince, what are you doing out here with such an important event taking place inside?" The man asked.

Calculation was the only real talent Lelouch knew he had been born with and with the help of C.c. had been amplified to its fullest potential. And at this moment, when every other skill he possessed from fencing to script was useless, he knew that his talent for processing and running the numbers was the only talent he had in his arsenal that really mattered. So that is what he did. The soldier wasn't particularly tall, but then again no eleven was. He was broad though. The red and white of the former and dysfunctional nation bore witness that if nothing else this was not of Britannian origin. His stance was wide and ready. He'd tensed in the last few moments—but his words… several things could be gleaned. 1. The man knew he was a prince meaning he knew that he would be there and that they were waiting specifically for him. 2. He knew that Lelouch was alone meaning he knew he took his rides as such. 3. He wanted him inside—possibly a trap.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. But then again the man knew that Lelouch was defenseless so why let him just leave? If this was just a hostage situation he would have already been taken.

"Why?" Lelouch asked jutting his chin out so he could look down that long imperial nose.

"Just wondering with all the renegotiations going on why you're here." The soldier gave a shrug.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes again. He'd never spent a great amount of time with his father, but he knew there was something his father never did and that was to negotiate—with anyone let alone a ramshackle group of numbers. Never the less he shot a look at the doors to the castle. There was something going on in there. Although, the question of whether or not it was a trap still nagged at him.

But if it was a trap—his mother and more importantly Nunnally was in there. He gave one last look to the soldier before he let the reins fall and took long strides towards the castle. Trap or not he'd have to think his way through it all once in there, otherwise he'd never get to Nunnally. And really getting to Nunnally was what mattered.

* * *

"Isn't he beautiful?" Lloyd exclaimed as if the huge, chained, gnashing beast before the three was his sun-shining little joy in life.

Suzaku wasn't sure he felt the same.

Lancelot was huge. Not as big as Galahad had been, but he was certainly big enough to do a lot more damage than Suzaku would really like to be inflicted upon himself. He had a thick rough cut iron collar around his neck and shackles on each of his long lithe legs. All of which, were leading down to the ground where they looked to be slacked and bolted deep into the dirt. There were also chains around the torso binding the pearly wings closed against his back. The long tail was the only thing loose and the only thing that a group of men were trying to get under control.

He leaned over to Cecile to whisper softly. "Why is he chained to the ground?"

"Hehheheh!" Cecile gave a nervous laugh. "Well, you see Lancelot isn't quite like the other dragons."

"Yeah…" Suzaku said. For the past hour and a half he'd been told over and over again how much Lancelot was not the typical dragon. Suzaku had never met a dragon before today, so the thought of having a typical one compared to an atypical was a little daunting let alone implausible. The biggest amount of exposure to a dragon had been in Gad and that had been a flyby of a wild dragon. For days after all the inhabitants sent out parties to make sure the dragon hadn't set up a nesting site. Of course, they had never found one and Suzaku hadn't seen a dragon again until—all of this.

"Well, come on boy lets hop to it!" Lloyd exclaimed as he turned about to see him and Cecile, or more specifically Cecile in mid-step on her way behind Suzaku in hopes she wouldn't be found. Lloyd opened his mouth to continue, but was drowned out as a deafening roar filled the space from the white beast before them. His tails swung wildly and caught one of the men in the chest. The man was flung across the enclosure to slam into the far wall.

Cecile quickly took another step behind Suzaku. Suzaku looked back at her. She gave a nervous smile. "Just a precaution."

Suzaku wanted to know who he was supposed to hide behind. Lloyd wouldn't be of much help—he was a stark raving mad man!

"Come on! Hihoho! It's off to work you go Suzaku!" the very same stark raving mad man encouraged.

Suzaku looked at him a bit weary.

"All I really want you to do is see how close you can get before he lashes out at you." Lloyd explained.

"Lloyd!" Cecile scolded. "That could get him killed."

"Of Course it could!" Lloyd said with a bright if not devious smile. "That's in the job description!" behind him another man was thrown into the wall and with greater force.

Suzaku looked forward to the great creature. "This is ludicrous..." he whispered to himself.

"And one day you will look back think the very same think except while thinking it you will wonder why did you ever hesitate?" Lloyd said as he took another step closer. "I mean really, do you want to be left wondering for the rest of your life why you passed up the chance to become a knight, later possibly nobility, and more importantly to know a dragon?"

Suzaku looked at him. The man truly was mad, but at the same time, for at least this one instance, he was right. So facing forward again Suzaku pulled in a long breath before he took his first step forward…

The dragon instantly snapped his extensive triangular shaped head at the sound of Suzaku s boots against the dirt. The struggle over his tail was immediately dropped as deep blue orbs slitted and focused on the man in front of him. With a flick of the same tail, he sent all the men with in that area to the ground, like one would flick away a fly. He drug the chains across the ground to take a step forward.

Suzaku stopped. His eyes locked on Lancelot's as the beast froze himself. The dragon cocked his head and let out a huffed breath. Suzaku pushed another step forward and the dragon pushed his neck forward as well. Suzaku tried to concentrate on his breath as the same deep blue continually bore into him. They were a shade Suzaku had never seen in a human before. They were deep oceanic color around the rim but for directly around the rim they turned paler and far brighter. Suzaku gave a smile, then again he'd been told that his own eyes weren't human either. If nothing else at least the two would share one similarity. Suzaku pulled his legs into another step closer. This time, as he went he extended his hand out but slowly and with care not to startle or surprise.

"Yeah, just like Jarlath." Suzaku said under his breath. "All nerves and no focus."

Lancelot gave another cock of his head at the words and shuffled himself forward once more.

It was only a small distance now between them, but Suzaku stopped as he heard Lloyd. He turned his head behind him at the sound of the solitary clapping with in the room.

"Very well done, Kururugi! Very well done, indeed." He turned abruptly with a flurry of his turn coat and motioned lazily for Suzaku to follow. "Now come along! I believe we have a contract to draw up and I can only do that in my office, which is unfortunately all the way back at High Castle."

Suzaku stopped and stood fully to look at the man. "But I haven't even—"

"You should be dead Kururugi, now if you would, I have several other prior engagements to see to as soon as we finish up with your contract."

One last look was shot over his shoulder to the pearly white dragon before as ordered he started after the researcher and was quickly followed by Cecile. Behind him, Suzaku could hear a low whistle like keening sound—he could only guess was coming from the dragon.

* * *

Silent as the grave was the only real term Suzaku could find to describe the vast throne room.

They had arrived to find the castle grounds devoid of anything but soldiers and hostages. That is also when they were informed of the current circumstances of the royal family. From there Suzaku still wasn't sure how they did it but between Lloyd convincing the soldiers they were of no harm, Suzaku suspected was on account of how crazy the researcher was, and Suzaku's bare, but very helpful, knowledge of the servants passages they had now found their way to the now very stilled and eerie throne room. Suzaku had somehow even managed to run by his quarters long enough to don a sword, now at his hip, and from there it hadn't taken them long to mitigate their way through the multiple passageways and corridors, but it had taken long enough for the entire royal family to be assembled.

They, the entire royal family, stood at the head of the room. As the three had entered Charles himself had just risen from his golden and red velvet throne. The rest of thee family all stood around him, closely together, and all faced forward with the same grave but proud expressions. Upon the raised floor, within the enclave of the throne, stood Charles, his multiple consorts and wives behind him, and his children before him. The children stood with the oldest closer to Charles and the youngest on the outer edges.

Suzaku's eyes ran over the powdered faces and pristine attire quickly before he found exactly who he was looking for. The tall slender prince stood to the left and in the front. The cold expression on his face immediately told Suzaku it could be none other than Lelouch. Suzaku eyes didn't stop though as he scanned the boy. His clothes were the same from that morning, meaning he hadn't had time to change—and knowing Lelouch he would have changed if he could—and his hair was tousled also alluding to he may not have had time for anything but to continue straight to the throne room. His cloths looked in good order though. At least, to Suzaku, who was looking only for red, they looked fine enough. Suzaku noticed also that the man stood tall with his fists at his side, which again was a good sign he'd been in no way hurt. Suzaku gave a deep exhale upon his assessment and his lack of findings.

Opposite to the large family stood—elevens. Suzaku had been surprised but not entirely. He'd lived his whole life on the border of Britannia and Providence Eleven, the former nation of Japan. The rumors of terrorist activity and even a little engagement with in the small village had been no stranger to Suzaku. There was a reason such a large Guard's Station and Academy had been placed there in such a small obscure town. But Suzaku had never seen anything like this. There were five men, all in formal uniform of red and white, who stood in direct confrontation of the royal family. Suzaku knew immediately the red and white uniforms were that of the former nation not that of an Eleven Britannian Soldier, 'cause that was what he wore after all.

"Come on boy!" Lloyd whispered urgently to him. "I want to know what in bloody hell is going on." It was amazing how eager and how bored the researcher could sound all at the same time.

Never the less, Suzaku nodded and quickly helped Lloyd push his way through the crowd to see what was taking place. He himself wanted to know what was going on and more importantly he wanted to be closer to the Prince.

He wasn't sure if he was allowed to claim a Prince as his own—but that didn't stop him from claiming ownership. After all he'd saved the boys life, which now his life had become his responsibility, and responsibility was ownership; therefore, Prince Lelouch was _his_ Prince Lelouch. All that really meant to Suzaku was that at this very instant he had to be closer to _his_ Prince Lelouch so that if need be he could protect _his_ Prince Lelouch from any harm. It didn't matter if it was from his own kinsman this was _his_ Prince Lelouch vi Britannia that was on the line. Nothing would touch his Prince as long as he was still in the room. Besides as far as he knew he was the only one to actually get asked for a name from the prince. Therefore, obviously, the prince had acknowledged the ownership of Suzaku and had dually accepted it, or at least that is how Suzaku saw things.

Within moments Suzaku had made his way to the foreground of the masses, his guess was that full court had been in progress when the situation had all started. It didn't matter to him though as the conversation was now in earshot. His eyes narrowed and his hand went to the hilt of his military issued broad sword as the speaker for the Eleven terrorists took a step forward.

"Lord Charles," the man started.

The emperor bristled slightly at the degrading of his name but uttered not a word waiting for the terrorist to continue.

"We are here on a simple envoy."

There was a clear snort at that from the emperor.

The terrorist gave a pause but continued onward nonetheless. "You see we of Japan—"

"Eleven." This was the tall Princess Cornelia. Her voice sneered as her top lip curled in distain.

In the stilled room, the sound of the Terrorist obvious shuffle echoed with harsh clarity.

Unperturbed but a little more forceful this time the speaker went on. "We here have come in representation of our people to implore you—"

"Hahaha!" the emperor let out the booming laughter. It was mirthless and so much more of a mocking sound, edged with sarcasm. "You implore of me?" the humor and amusement was still edged with a dangerous amount of pride and a little something Suzaku wasn't sure he wanted to know what was.

"Why ye—" the man was not given time to go on as tall main doors to the throne room whipped open and six soldiers, all in white and red, made their way, in a very hurried pace, up to the small group of terrorists. The group converged and hushed words streamed from the new comers to the existing. People looked from one to another with confused and curious faces as each tried to catch just a hint of the conversation.

Suzaku, on the other hand, took the opportunity and weaved his way closer to his Prince. He didn't care to be in front, but closer felt needed, unexpectedly he achieved both as he crept into the shadows of the draper that lined the enclave of the throne. He wasn't sure how this would end up, but he'd learned plenty at the academy in Gad, one of which being that hostage situations rarely ended in a simple release. His eyes scanned the crowd, for any one other then himself that could be of use as protection. He, of course, found no one of much competence, not that he'd expected to. He even knew that the best way to get hostages and keep them were along the lines of get all the guards out. It didn't matter to him though. He was close enough now that if need be he would be able to protect Lelouch, or if worst came to worst, grab him and run.

"My Lord!" this was an entirely new speaker.

Suzaku's head snapped at the deep growl that the man used as a voice. He stopped immediately with the sight of the tall broad form of the terrorist stepped forward, towards the family, and looking with an intent gaze straight up to the king. Suzaku felt his head cock, of its own accord, at the man. He—he knew him, or at least he thought he did. It was too—

Snow. That was all he'd ever really remembered. It was falling and he had been laughing and then...well then he wasn't. There had been the castle and the snow—and green. But then—after that he couldn't quite pull it up. There were so many faces—a few he knew he knew well, but really he couldn't have even been sure upon which face belonged to a parent or someone he'd seen often.

He knew more that he remembered that after that one memory everything had changed. Britannia had won after that and somehow he'd ended up in Gad with every other kid he'd grown up with. He knew from his foster parents that he'd been four when arriving at the homestead. The people that had taken him there were not his parents and that they had given basic information and left. There had never been a single thing after that, and eventually he'd ended up here.

That all still didn't stop him from narrowing his eyes at the man. He could have swore he knew that face—

"It has come to our attention that you have our Prince within your custody." The man spoke, with firm assurance.

The emperor's brow rose. "Your prince?"

"The heir—" The outburst from another among the terrorists was silenced by the dark haired man that had just spoken.

"Release him to us and we will leave." The man said now.

There was a ripple of murmurs throughout the room, while Suzaku tightened his hand at the hilt.

"Release him?" The emperor said, mirth was still very present in his voice. "Your prince you say?" the emperor looked around him, in wide swiping motions. "It would seem that I can see no other prince here other than that of my own siring."

The dark eyes of the man only narrowed before he continued, "We know he is here. He was reported to be seen with in these very stables."

A hushed, but unfortunately not hushed enough, gasp cut through the silence. "Suzaku." the whisper like the gasp was so quiet, but within the confines of the contained and fearful silence of the throne room it sounded to be at full staff. And very much to Suzaku's horror they had both been uttered by none other than Lelouch.

"Where is the boy?" A terrorist leaped forward, a half sword within hand.

Lelouch reacted immediately and took a full step back. His arms shot out at either side to herd his two younger, and most precious, siblings well behind himself, only someone else acted faster, Suzaku. The boy leapt from the shadows, and sword slid from his hilt faster then he'd ever managed before as he slid his way within half a second between his prince and the terrorists. A determined growl on his face along with the hard lines of his stance snapped into place, within a moment, as he lifted his other hand to better grip the sword.

If Suzaku had thought that the room was quiet before now he would have believed it may have actually been a grave. His eyes didn't leave straight ahead though, his senses all locked in. He knew Lelouch was still behind him, from the sound of his quiet but startled breathe.

The men before him had frozen. All of them, stood with slack jaws and wide eyes, all of which were focused directly on Suzaku.

"Suzaku…" The broad dark eyes man from before spoke in a half whisper.

Suzaku gave a slight cock of his head at the announcement of his name, resulting in a slackening of his grip, which allowed the sword to drop a short distance, but not enough to be considered no longer a threat. With a weary gaze, Suzaku looked to the man again.

He started to shake his head within moments. "I—I don't know you." He took a sliding step back, unsure, but stead. He wanted to reach behind him, to find Lelouch, to slide his hand across his hip as he had before. Mostly, Suzaku wanted to know Lelouch was there and was expecting his protection.

"Suzaku." he heard the whispered word, but took no further action than that of a nod. It had been the voice of his Prince. It felt good now to have Lelouch say is name, at this of all moments. He steadied his hold on the sword and leaned forward his eyes narrowing with the determination and his mouth formed a hard line with the rush of focus. Lelouch was behind him, even if Suzaku couldn't make certain of that, Lelouch had made him aware of it. Suzaku slid his feet into a wider stance; for a better hope that if it came down to it he'd be ready to react quickly enough to deflect a blow.

"I present to you Tohdoh, Sir Kururugi," The emperor's booming voice cut through the taunt silence. "Knight of Betrayal." The gleeful gleam of the emperors eyes went unnoticed by most in the room, unfortunately not from the terrorists.

Suzaku did notice the words though and his head lifted slightly as he almost looked back. The sword dropped again farther this time and Suzaku had to register that he needed to maintain hold or he'd otherwise have to deal with a sword through his foot while trying to protect Lelouch. He didn't have time to think on it long though as his head snapped back at the first sign of movement.

"Suzaku!" This time the man reached forward as he took a powerful stride.

Suzaku snapped the sword up just in time to see the broad doors Suzaku faced burst open. The man heard it too and Suzaku stole the half moment with in those dark eyes were no longer on him to spin and latch his hand on to Lelouch's wrist and yank him to the drapery where he himself had previously hidden.

With in that same moment the deafening roar of Galahad sent the throne room into frenzy. Suzaku caught a glance of the massive beast he had attended to only hours before. Now with the foreboding form of the Knight of One atop his back and the numerous soldiers at Galahad's feet which looked utterly miniscule. But he quickly turned back to Lelouch as chaos ensued, and the room was filled with the shouts of terrorists and cries of the courtiers. The drapery wouldn't be a proper hiding spot Suzaku immediately assessed and as the second roar was heard and without a second thought he tightened his grip, starting for the servant's passage ways. The formal halls would be packed and guarded, and he didn't want to have to deal with that when Lelouch was on the line.

Around then the Nobles had gone into their own form of chaos. The Royal Guard was well on their way to the rest of the family and the terrorists were trying their best to get out of the unforeseen prison. Suzaku broke into a half run half hauling the boy behind him. It was mere second after that to reach the small passage way—

"Suzaku, there's not—" the prince stopped himself as they rounded the corner of the grand pillar to find the modest doorway.

"It's an optical illusion." Suzaku explained, before wasting no time he threw open the servants door and dashed up the hidden stairwell, taking Lelouch with him.

* * *

A few moments later they stood with in open space of the upstairs servants passages. Lelouch felt his wrist released as Suzaku went to collapse against the wall. Lelouch, himself was beyond winded, panting to regain his breath, his hands on his knees, and his voice ragged as he spoke.

"Suzaku, what was that man referring to down there?"

Suzaku, much to Lelouch's displeasure, was breathing fine, but he leaned his back against the wall, his eyes to the ceiling, his expression that of utter confusion. "I don't know." He shook his head with the slightest amount of energy needed.

Lelouch straightened himself with as much elegance as he could manages, still out of breath, but only he needed to know that.

"Suzaku," He said the boys name with as much severity as his voice would permit. "Those men knew you, they knew your face and they knew you were here." Lelouch stopped realizing that he had missed the more key question that should have made its way to his mind foremost. "Who are you?"

"No one!" Suzaku let out, his voice a little harsher then necessary. He turned his head far enough to trap Lelouch in the stare of emerald green pools. "I swear."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "How can i—" Lelouch started for the passage way, let his feet slide against the stone in a single step.

Suzaku was faster though as he lurched forward, his hand latched itself back on to Lelouch's wrist. "No, Lelouch—"

The dark head of Lelouch vi Britannia whipped around to place the Japanese boy in a glaze that would make weaker men crumble.

"I mean your Highness," Suzaku corrected himself. Instantly he released Lelouch's wrist again, taking a full step back.

Lelouch knew that at that moment there was one of two options he could take. One he would maintain his dignity and the other—well that wasn't as assured. He gave a sigh. He was so—so what? What did he want from this boy? Why was he acting like this? He shouldn't be in this position and yet—and yet here he was, standing his ground against someone who had tried to save him. He was always the one to push everybody away.

"Lamprouge."

"Uh," Suzaku let out rather uncalculated. "Okay.."

"It's my mother's maiden name." Lelouch sighed.

Suzaku still didn't look like he quite got it.

"Lelouch Lamprouge," Lelouch continued, "is the name I prefer."

An 'o' was effectively seen on his face and the breath he let release. "Is that what you would like me to call you then?"

Lelouch felt a smile claw its way on to his face so a chuckle could be heard. "No, that's how I want you to think of me." Lelouch stepped forward to the peasant boy, that sweet, awkward, out of place peasant. "You will address me as the prince I am." His fingers straightened the untidy guard's uniform on Suzaku's shoulders, fully knowing the slight changes would only be brushed off the second Suzaku returned to his duties.

"And think of you as Lelouch Lamprouge…" Suzaku eyed him for a long moment. "As Lelouch Lamprouge—as my friend…?" He ventured hoping it wasn't just a meaningless stab in the dark.

With a smile Lelouch didn't give any firm affirmation, "Something like that." Because prince's didn't have friends, and if they did it wasn't with the stable boy, it wasn't with common filth and it certainly wasn't with an eleven.

* * *

I know this is way over due and a little on the unexciting side but it's certainly plot progression! Hope you liked it! :D

~Reviews are Awesome!~


End file.
